


In your eyes

by LeftEyeLash



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mentalhealth, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftEyeLash/pseuds/LeftEyeLash
Summary: The Story start off as a classic Harem FF, but as it progresses the underlining problems of (y/n) start to take influence on her thoughts and decisions more and more...I myself struggle with mental health issues and decided to NOT put a trigger warning (no blood/no mention of selfharm/no suicidal thoughts etc.). If you also struggle with it I believe that you will find yourself in (y/n), if you don't have any experience with it, you maybe can learn about and see inside the mind of someone who does.Disclaimer: I can NOT speak for everyone with mental health issues, so this is not universalThe way the other characters act and react to (y/n) is based on their personalities, as well as how I would imagine them to be.You just moved to Japan late in the first semester of your secound High School year. You used to play vollyball, but since you injured your knee you stopped playing and startet to focus more on art. You've always been an exessive day dreamer and have a habit of processing your life through songs and humor inside your mind... no one else knows this of corse!!*Haikyuu and it's characters don't belong to me, I'm only using them for my story*
Relationships: (y/n)/tendou satori slow burn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

DOOOT... DOOOT... DOOOOT... DOO

I reach out my hand to turn off my alarm, still very tired I roll over to my other side and trying to fall asleep again when I suddenly remember!!

"IT'S TOMORROW" I immediately jump out of bed and check my phone '10 am... I still have some time to eat breakfast before I have to pick up my new school uniform'

I walk into the kitchen and start preparing a light breakfast. It's been a week since I finally came to Japan and I'm still very much jetlagged. the different timezone did its part on me...

I take my freshly made bowl of fruits and sit down at the table only to stand up again immediately to grab some chocolate sauce. I look out the small window and stared at a brick wall. My tiny apartment wasn't what you called luxurious, but it served its purpose.

I was supposed to arrive in May with the start of the new school year, but since I failed my Japanese C1 exam the first time, I had to wait another month to retake it. 

After breakfast I got ready to go outside, because today I will visit my new school for the first time!!! 

At around 12:20 pm I arrive at my destination after a 20 min. bike ride. There she is, the Karasuno-High!!!

The school ground is empty because everyone is in class. Still after about 10 min. I was lost.. 'great job y/n now lunch soon will start and you will never find it' 

And I was right, just as I finished my thought a bell ringed. Students start coming out of their classrooms and it starts to get crowdy. I'm standing with my back to the wall as I suddenly hear a voice...


	2. Lost girl

Nishinoya was sitting in class and staring out the window while his teacher was telling the students something about economics in Sweden. His vision started to get blurry, when the boy next to him suddenly dropped his pen and by that yeeted Noya's mind back to conciseness.

'Come on Noya! Only 10 more minutes until lunch break! Stay awa..' something interrupted his train of thought. It was a very pretty girl that past over the schoolyard. She had shiny (h/c) hair and wasn't wearing a school uniform. "Weird" Noya whispered to himself.

For the rest of the lesson he didn't have a problem staying awake, because his mind was busy coming up with all sorts of questions about that pretty stranger.. 'Is she a student here?'. 'If she is... why isn't she wearing a uniform?', 'Will I see her again?' and 'If I do, will she understand me? She looked foreign'

Again his thoughts were interrupted, this time by the bell that announced the lunch break. Noya got up and started to walk out of the classroom, before he ate he wanted to visit his friend in a different class.

But he wouldn't get there that day, because on his way through the crowded hallway he saw the good looking girl from earlier again, she was standing with her back to the wall and look very confused... of course a considered guy like himself couldn't leave a pOoR lOsT Girl all by herself...

"Are you lost? Do you need help?" a sudden voice spoke next to you. I turn around and saw that the voice belonged to a boy with black spiked up hair, with blond parts in the front. 

"Actually yes!" I give him my brightest smile, he seems to blush. "I'm looking for the principle's office, my first school day is tomorrow and I need to pick up my uniform and get my class schedule" I continue "Also my name is (l/n) (y/n)" I bowed slightly.

The boy returns it and introduces himself as Nishinoya Yu.

Nishinoya leads the way, I notice that he is a lot shorter than me. I don't mean this in an insulting way, since I'm myself am very tall for a girl, I would never judge somebody by their height! 

As we arrive at the office Nishinoya turns around to me, his cheeks now clearly blushed, he looks me deep into my (e/c) eyes and gives me his brightest smile as he asks "Sooo would you give me your phone number?"... I raise one eyebrow, also smiling and ask him" is there a reason I should"

His eyes get really big, but he quickly catches his cool and confidently points at himself "Well, I just helped you find your way!" I giggle as he continues "and by that sacrificing my lunchtime!! Sooooo...?" he looks at me awaiting my answer.

"Yeah sure" I giggle as I type my number into his phone 'he is pretty cute' 

We part ways and I enter the principal's office still humming the song...


	3. I can do better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to mention beforehand that I’m not a native english speaker, so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes that I might made

It's the next morning and I'm standing in front of my new classroom, mentally preparing myself to enter.

'Just be calm, you don't need to be nervous, you prepared what you want to say when asked to introduce yourself'. I haven't thought of much else since I left my house this morning. I take a deep breath, knock on the door and enter the room. 

Immediately all eyes are on me and some students start to whisper. I choose to ignore them and make my way to the front where the teacher is welcoming me with a smile. 

As expected she asks me to introduce myself to the class and as I nervously look around the room, I see a familiar smile beaming at me. Nishinoya was sitting at the window front and waving at me. I smiled and waved back, becoming a bit more relaxed.

"Hello everyone, my name is y/n. I just moved to Japan a week ago and I'm very excited to meet all of you. I'm looking forward to a good time" I bowed and then made my way to the only empty seat. It was right behind Nishinoya, at by the windows. 

The classes until lunch break went by fast. I waited and put so much effort into my studies these last years, only to be able to finish school in Japan and I am trying to enjoy every moment of it. 

"Do you want me to show you the school grounds?" Nishinoya asks "Of course, Nishinoya-san!!" I reply excited. "Oh and you can call me Noya" I give him a thumbs up "Ok Noya-san" 

-

Since Noya met you yesterday he was trying to build up the courage to text you, but he wasn't quite sure if he should, since you hesitated to give him your number. So you can imagine how happy he was to see you join his class that morning!! You even sat right behind him and he already had a plan on how to spend some time with you.

When the bell for lunch break rang he turned around and asked if you wanted him to show you around. Your big (e/c) eyes send a shiver down his spine and his blush, but you didn't seem to notice and agreed to his offer. 

-

As Noya shows me around the school, the sun starts to shine and everything just seems so peaceful all of a sudden, the way Noya looks at me, one thought goes through my mind... does he... like me...?

I brush that though away harshly!! 'STOP!!! YOU NEED STOP READING INTO EVERYTHING!!!' and like that, I forgot about it...

-

Noya did show me around the school, we met one of his friends and he showed me the most important places, but for most of the time we talked about volleyball. He mentioned it very fast at the beginning of our conversation and since I also used to play, we had a lot to talk about.

"(y/n)- san!! you should join our volleyball team as a manager!!" he excitedly asks me as we sit down at our desks again. 'A volleyball manager.... that could be fun' I always loved the sport and was devastated when I had to stop playing.. "sounds good!! When's the next time you have practice?" I replied. "Today after school" Noya said, smiling over both ears. 

-

As Noya showed (y/n) around the school she seemed to be with her mind elsewhere until he mentioned volleyball. She immediately joined you in excitement for the sport. 'Gosh, how can someone be so beautiful and charismatic at the same time' he thought. You looked gorgeous and even more when the sun hit your (h/c) hair... 'I need Tanaka to see me with her!!' and with that he made sure to walk by his classroom.

It didn't take Tanaka 2 sec. before he stood next to Noya as you passed by his classroom. "Noya-san who's your new friend?" he asked. With the proudest smile Noya introduced you to him. You bowed and smiled at him "Nice to meet you Tanaka-san". Noya quickly guided you away back to the classroom, but turned back to wink at Tanaka. He still wanted to ask you something regarding the volleyball team.

-

After school was over Noya had to hurry to get to practice, but I still have some time since I don't have to change my clothes and warm up. I walk over to the vending machine and get a snack and drink, as I'm sitting down on a bench in the sun, I see a good looking man walking into the gym. He is already in his 20s, but the blond hair and piercing give him a very attractive bad boy vibe. 

-

After I finished my small meal I made my way over to the gym. Just as I entered, two boys came bashing in after me both panting. They are arguing over who was faster and their behavior made me speechless for a second...

I slightly smiled to myself 'They're like an old married couple'


	4. Daichi is a dad

As more and more boys start coming into the gym I make my over to the man I saw earlier, the bad boy type. I introduced myself and explained that Noya had invited me to apply for a manager position. He smiled "An additional manager could be helpful for Shimizu-Kun, but you need to ask her". "Great! Where can I find her?" I asked. "She will be her.. oh there she is!!" He pointed to me a BEAUTIFUL girl that just walked through the door...

Tanaka and Noya immediately ran over to her and greeted her and I couldn't blame them... that girl is gorgeous!! Suddenly I lost all my confidence, but started to walk towards her regardless. 'They seem to have VERY high standards here. the more that I look around I realize... EVERY PERSON IN THIS ROOM IS GOOD LOOKING!!!' I start to turn red from head to toe...

"Excuse me.. are you Shimizu-sama?" I manage to say. She turns to me and her eyes strike right into my soul. "Yes, can I help you?" she replies, but before I can say anything Noya proudly says "That's (y/n)- san, I invited her! She wants to apply for the position as a second manager!". Shimizu turns back to me and I quickly add "He's right! I would love to be part of a team again! I used to play volleyball back at home and could be helpful to you... and the team of course!!". Shimizu looks at me in silence, her facial expressions are impossible to read, but then she starts smiling "Yes, it would be nice to have some help" she says and in a quiet tone to me "and another girl around here" we both giggle "That's awesome" I say with a bright smile "My name is (l/n) (y/n)" I add. "Nice to meet you, (y/n)-chan, also you don't have to call me sama" she says. I blush but nod.

While the guys start practice, Shimizu shows me around the gym and introduces me to the teacher responsible for the volleyball club, he's a kind-looking man with curly brown hair and glasses and also formally introduces me to the trainer 'Ukai'. While we are walking around, I notice that guys glance over to us now and then. Some of the guys, aside from those that I already seen, catch my attention. A blond guy with glasses, who looks VERY tall, a bit older looking guy with his long hair in a bun and a beard and a guy that seems to control the team 'the captain maybe' I think to myself...

After we finished the tour Shimizu turns to me and tells me, that for the rest of the training we can watch them play, that way I can get a feeling for their style. I nod and turn my attention towards the game. 

After about an hour the training is over. The team seems very talented and motivated, except for that tall blond guy... The dynamics in the team also seem very clear to me, 'This Daichi guy definitely is the head of this team' I thought. "Everyone gather around please!" Ukai loudly said, "I have something to announce". The team comes close and I'm feeling nervous standing next to Shimizu... "As starting from today our team had a second manager, (l/n) (y/n), please kindly welcome her" he continues "That's it for today I see you all tomorrow" with that said he and the teacher leave the gym.

Some of the guys introduced themselves to me and also left, among them the grumpy looking, tall, blond guy named Tsukishima, but a few stayed behind. A short boy with bright orange hair bounces around me like he didn't just have 2 hours of training, asking me all sorts of questions:

"How old are you?"

"Noya said you played volleyball! Wich position??"

"Will you already join us for our game in two weeks?"

"You're tall!! How tall are you??" 

Well... I took a deep breath "I'm 17, my position was ace, yes I will join you and my height is 17.."

But before I could finish my sentence I got interrupted by the dad guy "Hinata! Stop bombarding her with questions!" he turned to me "I'm Sawamura Daichi, the captain" I returned his greeting with a smile and a bow. Next the handsome man bun guy and a very cute looking grey-haired guy introduced themselves as 'Azumane Asahi" and 'Sugawara Koshi" who immediately told me to call him 'Suga'. Together with Daichi they left the gym, leaving only a few people left. Tanaka, Noya, the boy Daichi named as Hinata, Shimizu, myself and two boys who hadn't introduced themselves yet. 

I recognized one of them to be the boy Hinata had a slight argument with earlier. He had a very serious look on his face and introduced himself as 'Kageyama Tobio'. He wants to leave the gym, but Hinata jumps in front of him and pushes him to train a little longer with him. 

'Hinata is so adorable' I thought to myself, as the last unknown guy approaches me. His cheeks are very flushed and he bowed to me waaaay too deep for my liking "My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi" he introduces himself. I giggle and return an even lower bow, which made his cheeks turn into an even brighter red "Nice to meet you Yamaguchi-san". He quickly turned around and ran out of the gym calling "Wait for me Tsuki!!!"

And just like that I got to know the whole team. Shimizu and I quickly said our goodbyes and went home.


	5. A jacket

Today is Friday and I'm so ready for the weekend to start!! I already made plans to take my bike on a trip around town. Now that I finally got rid of my jetlag for good I want to explore the city! 'I need to go to the store and buy some snacks'

I was lost in thought when the teacher suddenly addressed me "(l/n)-Kun could please come up to the front and translate the sentence on the board for us?" I want to panic until I remember that I'm in English class and languages are my strong suit. After I easily translated it and are about to sit down Noya sneaks me a small piece of paper. I open it so that the teacher can't see me and read it...

"(y/n)-chan your English is amazing!! Could you help me with my homework if you have some free time on the weekend?!" I had to think for a moment.. not about his question, but the honorifics he used 'chan.... up until now we said kun, but he used chan... what does that mean' I never really got the honorifics down, it was one of the reasons I failed my test the first time. 'Gosh I fucking hate honorifics!! It's too vague!!' 

Noya turns around and looks at me anticipating. 'I'm just also gonna use it' I decide for myself and give him the paper back after quickly writing down my answer.

-

'(y/n) is really taking her time with an answer... I hope she isn't offended because I used lower honorifics' Noya started to worry and turned around to check your facial expression. You are slightly pouting and your eyes are moving left and right very fast like you're trying to remember something. 'Oh no... what did I do that?? We know each other for barley A WEEK!' just as he is about to turn around and apologize you give him the paper back, he quickly reads your response.

"Thank you Noya-chan!! Of course I can help you, but I already have plans for tomorrow.. how about on Sunday? Let's discuss the details after class :)" Noya's heart lifted and he blushed. He turned around to you with his eyes wide open, before he quickly turned back again... he didn't want to seem like it was a big deal...

-

For the rest of the class, I worried about my response... he looks very shocked 'maybe I should've used -kun...'. Finally, the bell rang to announce the weekend! I start packing up my stuff and as I walked out of the classroom Noya is already waiting for me. We start walking together.

"So... (y/n)-chan" he strikes up the conversation "why are you so good at English?"

"Well Noya...." I hesitate "-chan", he doesn't show any reaction so I continue "Languages are just my thing" I shrug my shoulders

"Than I'm very lucky that you're helping me!" he smiled

As we arrive at the gym our ways part, Noya goes up to put his school stuff away and I go inside to greet everyone that's already there. Shimizu waves at me and I make my over to her. but instead of a nice conversation like I expected, she takes me by the arm, turns me around and leads me outside again. "Is everything ok?" I ask confused. "Yes" she replied almost whispering "I just want to tell you about the surprise I have for the Team"

She finishes explaining to me how she found the old school banner and how she cleaned it and wants to give it to the team next week "A present to motivate them before the match from their managers" she happily says. "What do you mean managerS??" I ask "You've been here with and for them for such a long time and you're the one who did all this, it's only you who should give it to them!!" I lock eyes with her to make sure she knows that I'm not changing my mind. She sighs, but nods in agreement and together we walk inside again.

Trainer Ukai is very strict. I don't know yet if it's because of Interhigh approaching or if it's just his personality... it doesn't really matter to me anyway, because the team doesn't seem to mind it. As we watch Ukai trill them my mind drifts off...

The training ends, but just as I want to leave Shimizu grabs me by the arm again "Please wait a moment" I do as I'm told and as the others are putting on their team jackets Shimizu disappears into a back room. 'I need eggs, milk, garlic, some fruit and snacks' I'm mentally going over my groceries list again "(y/n)-kun" I hear Shimizu call me. As I turn around she hands me a black piece of cloth... nOOO IT'S A TEAM JACKET "Welcome to the Team (l/n) (y/n)!!!" I swirl around and the whole team bow before me. My eyes start to become teary, but I don't want anyone to see so I also quickly bow "Thank you, guys!! It's an honor!!"


	6. Weekend encounters

On Saturday I woke up around 9 am and got ready to go out. I packed my snacks and a book in a cute little basket that I bought at the airport when I arrived. I put on a cute white crop-top and matching wide fitting white shorts. I also put on some light make-up, just some concealer and mascara and brushed my (h/c) hair. I got out my bike and started in the direction away from school, since I haven't really seen that part of town before.

'This was a good first week... the classes are fun and the people in school have all been really welcoming' I think to myself as I pass a cute Cafe' ' Maybe I should stop and get something small for dessert later' with that thought I slow down and start approaching the Cafe'.

The interior makes it very cozy, the walls are painted in a light pink, chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling and I count about 20 plants, before I give up. In front of the counter is a line with about 5 people in front of me. 

While I'm waiting I'm observing the other costumers. I notice that there are a lot of couples and friend groups mostly consisting of girls, all in all, the Cafe' has a very aesthetic vibe... except for that one guy in the far left corner that's been staring at me. I try to ignore it 'Keep calm.. there are only two more people in front of you' I'm telling myself 'NO! You know what not with me!' I start starring right back at him, while also taking a closer look at him. 

He has red spiky hair, big round eyes and even though he's sitting down, he seems to be tall. He notices that I'm apparently challenging to a stare of and starts smiling.

"Excuse me miss, what would you like to order?" The voice of the woman behind the counter makes me jump a bit, but I quickly order. As I'm paying I see from the corner of my eye, that the redhead got up and is walking over. I quickly take my nicely packed up cake and hurry out of the door. 

I grab my bike and manage to get back on the road before I turn around to see the guy know standing outside the Cafe', waving at me with a self-pleased smile. I don't know how an encounter would've gone, but I'm not willing to find out.... at least not today...

The sun is now at it's highest point, I feel the warmth on my skin. I pass a huge flower field and slight breeze starts to blow as I let my mind drift of...

After about 20 min. I stop, get off my bike and start walking onto a small path that leads to a tree. I sit down, take out the food and my book and let the day pass me by...

-

At around 5 pm the sound of my phone makes me check the time. Realizing how long I've been sitting here I pack all my stuff before checking the massage I got. It's from Noya asking if it's ok for Tanaka to join the homework session tomorrow. I agree and start my way home.

-

The next morning I wake up to another massage from Noya asking if Yamaguchi can also join. Considering the limited space in my apartment I ask "Isn't he a class below us and therefore has different homework?". A few minutes later I get a reply "Yes he is, but he also really needs help with English!"

-

It's currently 1 pm, me and the now 4 boys are sitting at my kitchen table which is designed for two... I raise my eyebrows looking in the round "so how.. did this happen" I ask. "Well..." Yamaguchi starts to explain "I really need help with English and on my way here I met Hinata who was on a run and remembering that he also struggles with that, I ask him to join... I'm sorry (y/n)-san". I let out a sigh but then smile "It's fine, I just didn't expect this many people" I think for a moment "I guess we need to use my bedroom than" I stand up and ask them to follow me, not noticing that Yamaguchi let out a relieved sigh.

-

'That was a lie' Yamaguchi thinks after answering your question 'all of it' because he was indeed not bad at English at all, he just overheard your conversation with Noya on Friday and even though he still doesn't know what bit him that day, he asked him if he could join you this morning over text. That he ran into Hinata on his way to your house was true, but he didn't ask him to join because of Hinatas lacking English skills... he asked because he was suddenly very nervous to be the only first-year intruding your study session. So he was relieved when you started smiling and telling him it's fine.

You let them into your room and told them to sit down where they want, before you left the room again to get some drinks and snacks. Tanaka and Noya immediately jumped on your bed 'weirdos' Yamaguchi thought while sitting down on the floor, Hinata doing the same. He looks around your room, it's not very big, the walls are white, the furniture consists out of a big bed, a desk and a wardrobe integrated into the wall. Plant decorate every corner and the walls are full of pictures and posters of flowers, ghibli movies and volleyball of course. 

"Yamaguchi-san, here's your drink" your voice makes him flinch "Ah yes, thank you," he says while blushing, taking a cup '(y/n)'s hair looks so pretty when it falls in her face' he thought blushing even more 'now or never' he takes a deep breath and in a very hushed voice says "(y/n)-san your hair looks very nice", "Awww thank you Yamaguchi-san" you smiled brightly. 'What a beautiful day" he thought.

-

I got some drinks and handed them to the guys, Yamaguchi seemed lost in thought, but unexpectedly complimented my hair 'Soooo adorable'

After about 30 minutes of focused learning Hinata broke the silence "(y/n)-san, why do life alone" he looks at me curious "I was supposed to live with a family, but since I got here belated that wasn't possible anymore, so my parents are the people in the contract for the apartment" I answer. "Well I think you are very lucky!! You can do whatever you want!!" Tanaka said and the others nod in agreement "Well, yes it is cool" I admit "especially when I have so many boys over" I laugh not really thinking anything of it and not noticing the boys exchanging looks while also laughing.


	7. Sugar’s Saturday

The school week was pretty eventless, on Monday we had a lot of homework, 

On Tuesday Shimizu gave the team her surprise, everyone loved it!! 

On Wednesday a lot of the guys came by our classroom and asked if we are on a -chan basis and since my stupid ass forgot to look up what that means, I just said yes to all of them. 

On Thursday I finally asked my teacher to explain the honorifics to me again (it was embarrassing to ask) and realized that I by accident made a lot of apparently VERY good friends yesterday, I didn't mind though since all of them have been kind to me since I arrived. 

On Friday we had a fire drill and while standing outside in the heat, all I could think of was having time to myself this weekend, to relax with a nice icy drink and a new show to watch, but destiny had other plans it seemed.

"(Y/N)-CHAN" a voice calls me as I'm walking off the school grounds, I turn around to find Sugawara jogging towards me. "(y/n)-chan how about we exchange phone numbers so we can talk about the details for tomorrow later" he brightly smiles at me. "Tomorrow?" I ask a bit confused since I don't know what he means. "Yes.. remember on Monday when you told me that you don't know a lot of places in this town yet?" he looked at me with big eyes and scratching his head, then it hit me like a truck 'OH NO! I totally forgot about that, he invited me to show me around a bit', I was looking forward to a weekend to myself, but there is no way that I could disappoint this cutie-pie... "Of course I remember" I giggle and his facial expression relaxes again "Here is my number". We exchange them and I get on my bike.

I'm sitting on my bed watching a movie when my phone starts ringing... yes RINGING Sugawara is calling me?! Who calls these days instead of text?? I hate being on the phone, but pick it up anyways...

"Hello?"

"Hello (y/n)-chan it's Suga" a soft voice answers

"What's up Suga-chan" I try sounding cool... failing

"I called to talk about tomorrow, I thought this is faster than texting, I hope it's ok for you"

"No, no it's fine" I lie "So where and when should we meet"

"How about I pick you up around 11, we could eat lunch together, I know a very nice restaurant"

"Sounds good! It's a date" I give a thumbs up, not realizing he can't see me

"It's a d-date?" 

'Oh no!! I think that came off wrong, why did I say it like that, making him uncomfortable' I facepalm myself "You know the phrase, like it's a set event" I quickly correct myself

"Oh yeah.. of course" I hear him laugh slightly

'Nice recovery (y/n)' I acknowledge myself 'That's why I hate phone calls..'

-

It's 10:30 the next day and I'm getting ready. As usual, I put on some light make-up, I decided to put my hair into two french braids and to wear a light blue sundress that ends midthigh. A few minutes before 11 I go outside and take my bike out to wait for Suga in front of my house, but as I leave the door I already see him standing there and waving

-

Suga made sure he was on time and ended up being 15 min. early. You walked out the door a few minutes before 11, pushing your bike towards him. He looks you up and down and gets a little flustered, your (h/c) hair is shining in the sun and the dress you're wearing is slightly hugging your body 'I shouldn't fall for her, I shouldn't, I SHOULDN'T!!' he repeats to himself in his mind 'No I'm not... I'm not that shallow!! I haven't even had a full conversation with her', 'Than why did you invite her out today?' a small voice in the back of his head asks 'BECAUSE.. she doesn't know the town yet and I'm a helpful person.. to EVERYONE' 

"Good morning (y/n)-chan!! I hope you're hungry, a lot of the "attractions" of this town are food-based" he laughs "Always!!" you happily reply, with that you both get on your bikes and head in the direction of the town middle.

After about 10 min. you arrived at the main street of the town. You parked your bikes and started strolling down the street. You didn't talk a lot, but it seemed fine for both of you, it was a pleasant silence. 

"Can I ask you something?" you suddenly stop and look at Suga with a smirk

"Yes.. what is it?" he slightly hesitantly asks

"There is a girl with short brown hair in your year, she has a crush on Daichi-san, am I right?" 

"Ahhh you mean Michimiya-san, yes I believe she does" he giggles a little

"She is sooo pretty and she plays volleyball, why aren't they a thing yet!?!"

"Daichi is pretty oblivious to that sort of stuff"

"Poor girl, then I hope she has the guts to make a move on him, even though he is oblivious" 

'There is someone else who seems to be oblivious to social clues' Suga thinks while looking at you...

-

Around noon we went to a small restaurant that Suga praised a lot and he was right, the food was delicious, I ate two servings of udon soup and even considered a third one, but Suga said he wants to show me his favorite Cafe', so I restrained myself.

As we get closer to the Cafe' the surrounding buildings start to seem familiar.. 'I think I've been here before, but the only time I went through the town was last week when I stopped at the...", "There it is!" Suga points across the street, to Cafe' where I met that weird redhead last week...

"Wait Suga" I stop him from crossing the street by slightly tugging his shirt. "Is something wrong?" he looks at me first confused and then a bit worried as he sees the concern in my eyes.

'Should I ask him to go elsewhere, but by that, I would let that redhead control my life... NO I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!! If I meet him again I won't budge... and I mean it's not like he wasn't handsome' I smirk. "(y/n)-chan you said wait?", "Oh it's nothing" and so we cross the street.

It turned out that all my consideration was for nothing, because the redhead wasn't even there, we both decided on a milkshake and drank it while walking back to our bikes. This pleasant silence fell over us again and I was glad I came out with Suga today, he barley drained my energy. His calm and reassuring personality was really admirable...

-

On his way home one thought goes through Suga's head 'She has a kind and warm personality'


	8. The great king

It's Sunday and I'm trying to finish my homework, but I just can't concentrate, too many questions are going through my head 'Who's that read head', 'Should I show more initiative, because till now I only met up with the others if they asked me', 'Am I annoying, because I feel like I am', 'how did Suga know where I live, I never told him..'., 'Why would they talk to me, if I annoy them', 'Because they want to make fun of me...' 

"NO" I yell at my empty apartment "It's not like it used to be... these are DIFFERENT PEOPLE" I push all the thoughts away and start Netflix... I need some distraction before I can continue my homework...

-

Monday morning I sit down at my desk behind Noya, dead tired "Is everything ok (y/n)-chan?" he asks. "Yes I just didn't get much sleep last night" I weakly smile at him. "Well we need you to be fit for tomorrow" he exclaims with a big smile, "Don't worry!" I grin.

Tomorrow is the start of the Interhigh, we didn't talk about anything else all-day

"Who are you most worried about?" Hinata excitedly asks on our way to the gym

"Pfffft" Tanaka exhales "I'm not worried about anyone" 

"Wow Tanaka-san, you're so cool!!" Hinata jumps up and down, making Tanaka blush

"We're in the same group as Aoba Johsai I heard from Yamaguchi" I add

"THE GREAT KING" Hinata yells at me "He was Kageyma's senpai in middle school and his serve goes like WOSHHH!"

"Don't worry about Oikawa, we need to concentrate on our first opponent, if we want to move on!" Daichi was suddenly next to us

"Great king..." I mumble

"HE'S THE WORST" Tanaka's face darkens

"I thought Kageyama was the only one with a personal vendetta against him," Hinata says

"ENOUGH" Daichi stops us in our tracks, "Didn't you listen to me?! That gReAt kInG isn't our main concern at the moment!! Focus on our first match against Tokonami!" after these words, his face suddenly turns soft again"Do you understand?" he smiles and the rest of silently nods 'Daichi can be scary'

The training looked very promising, the team seemed harmonized, Suga had thaught the first years his hand signals and they internalized them very quickly. Me and Shimizu helped to pass the balls and I even got to serve a few balls for the guys that wanted to train to receive. After the practice Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei had encouraging words before calling it a day. Very nervous and excited I went home and fell into bed.

-

The next morning we met at school and all together drove in a rented bus to the venue where Interhigh is held. As we walked into the building I remembered something "SHOOT! I forgot the water box! Kageyama could you please come with me and help?", "Sure" he just says, so we walk back outside to the bus. We're getting the box out of the trunk when I notice a Team of very tall players walking into the venue, one staying behind. "That's Seijho" Kageyama almost whispers "and that over there" he points to guy with brown hair that's getting swarmed by some girls "that is Oikawa Toru", "Ohhh I see" I reply trying to mimic Kageyamas serious expression "Is he.. you know..?", "What?" he looks at me in confusion "You knooow.. is he gay?", "WHAT" Kageyama stares at me, but then with a calm voice answers "No I don't think so, he had girlfriends before" I nod and raise my brows "Mh", "You think differently?" he asks, "Not necessarily, it was just a thought, because of the way he presents himself", "OH THAT, yes I think that's because he's an arrogant prick," Kageyama says, picks up the box and walks towards the entry, I follow him while watching Oikawa...

I can't help but to laugh at my thoughts, but I laughed too loud, Oikawa and the girls turn around to look at me. 'Oh no.. how embarrassing' I think 'what should I do??... Attack is the best defense' so I eye Oikawa up and down with an unimpressed look, narrow my brows like I'm disgusted and walk away yelling "Wait for me Tobio-chaaan". 'You one again nailed it (y/n), no way he can use the weird laugh against you know' I pet myself on the shoulder.

-

'What the HELL was that about?!?" Oikawa is very puzzled after this first interaction with him 'Do I know her?... No I never seen her face before and I think I would remember those striking (e/c) eyes..' he continues his inner monologue while turning back to his fangirls. 'She called Tobio-chan.. could that be the reason, because he bad-mouthed me?', 'No.. he isn't the type to admit our history to other people', the girls give him some treats and he kindly accepts them, 'But then why that look of pure disgust?' Before he can further analyze your behavior he gets a ball smacked against his head, it's Iwaizumi...

-

The first game against Tokonami went... let's just say VERY well! With that win Karasuno is going to the next round in the afternoon against Date Tech, the Team with the Iron Wall, but until then we have free time. Shimizu and I take out the food we brought and start handing it out to the guys, "Here Yamaguchi, have some food" I smile at him "T-thanks", from the side of my eye I notice Noya and Tanaka weirdly moving around in a circle "What the hell are they doing over there", "Don't try to bother" Shimizu says with a heavy sigh "They want to keep the boys from other teams away" she rolls her eyes. "Why though?" I ask confused "would they be a distraction for the team", "Not exactly, they.." but she gets interrupted by Coach Ukai calling her over. I shrug my shoulders and start cleaning up after the boys, who finished eating and went outside to get some air. 'The stamina they have is unbelievable..'

After I finished I asked Shimizu if she would join me looking around the venue, she agreed and since the boys are resting we just leave them be. I have the game plan in my hand "Ohh we could watch the game between Shiratorizawa and Ohgiminami" I suggest, Shimizu agrees and so we make our way to the second gym. On the way there a lot of guys stare at us, I don't think of me as ugly, but next to Shimizu my self-esteem sure is suffering... 

-

As you and Shimizu are on your way to watch a game in your free time, as usually a lot of boys are whispering while you pass them by. Shimizu never liked the attention she got for her looks 'It's just so shallow she' she thinks, but today she notices something different, the attention is divided between her and (y/n), with a bit of relief she looks over to you, but you're only looking at the ground. 'It's almost like she's trying to hide', "(y/n)-san" you look up at her smiling like nothing is wrong, but Shimizu decides to ask the question on her mind anyways "Why are you not confident in yourself?"

-

"(y/n)-san" I smile at Shimizu, "Why are you not confident in yourself?" I immediately stop in my tracks. "What do you mean?" I ask with a nervous laughter "I stand up for myself", "That's not what I mean" she continues "You seem.. like... you don't really see yourself as a beautiful person". I have to swallow "ahhh that..." I try to avoid an answer, but she continues "Why?". I look at the letting out heavy sigh 'I tried to avoid this topic, but she asked me so directly...' "Shimizu can you promise me not to tell a soul, if I tell you the reason?" she nods

"The past 6 years before I came to japan I got bullied a lot, in school, at my dance club and even at my volleyball club..."

"The volleyball club? Why did you stay there if they bullied you?" she asks with condolence in her eyes

"I didn't actually... the injury I talked about, was a lie... I'm sorry for lying to you.."

"Don't be, it's not your fault! I just don't understand why you got bullied"

"The most common thing people told me was, that I'm ugly" my eyes start to tear up, recalling these painful memories "Not only in school, but everywhere.. even strangers on the street"

"But (y/n) you are not ugly!! I still don't understand??"

"Well before I came to Japan I decided to do something I never had the guts for.. I changed my whole style, I cut my hair, got rid of my glasses and bought a complete new wardrobe, leaving the old me behind and not looking back!!" my whole body shivers even in this heat "but I just- I- just can't get rid of the pain!!" I can't hold back my tears any longer and start sobbing 

Suddenly I feel Shimizus hands cupping my face, holding up my chin so I will look at her "(y/n)-chan" she says in a gentle voice "The pain you endured all those years won't suddenly disappear, but let me tell you, that bullies don't really care how you look, they want to make you feel small" she smilies "and nobody here thinks your ugly, but it's not because you changed the way you look, it's because you are beautiful regardless"

She pulls me into a hug, the first time someone hugged me in month and holds me for a minute while I calm down. 

"I'm sorry I lied" I apologize again " I wanted a fresh start, without the prejudice"

"I understand, but I'm glad you told me!" she smiles "The way you can talk to the boys to easily, made me think you're a social butterfly, that made it hard for me to connect with you"

"Social butterfly?" I now also laugh, as I wipe away my tears "where are you thinking?!"

We start walking again, both feeling a lot closer "Your secret is save with me", I nod 'I'm glad to have Shimizu as a friend'


	9. I see red

As we walk into the gym the game already began and there was a big audience supporting Shiratorizawa. We went up to the ranks and managed to get a spot in the front, so we could see the whole field perfectly. Shiratorizawa just scored a point and know had the serve. I let my eyes wander around the field to get a look at every player, suddenly I see flaming red hair appear over the net as Shiratorizawas middle blocker jumps up and scores, "THAT HIM" I turn to Shimizu who looks at me in surprise "That's him, that's the weird guy from the Cafe'!!", "I don't understand anything of what you are saying" she replies. I squad down so my head is only visible down to my eyes "The guy, the middle blocker from Shiratorizawa, that red head!! I've seen him before at a Cafe', he stared at me and tried to approach before I fled from him!" 

"Did he scare you?"

"No.. not scare, more like overwhelmd me.. in a sense"

"Overwhelmd?" she looked at me with concern

"Well I decided to stare right back at him , like strong, young, independant woman I am" Shimizu giggled and I couln't help but join "buuuut" I go on "it got out of hand, when he came over to me I fled"

"So that guy made eye contact and when YOU returned it he came over... sounds normal to me"

I stand back up again "when you say it like that..." I look over to the red head and the him laughing like a maniac after tricking the opossing team, it put a grin on my face 'Looking at him from up here he seems more like a goofball" 

After Shiratorizawa destroyed Ohgiminami we decide to go back to the team, there are still around 2 hours left until the game, but we want to check if they need emotional support. 

"Kiyoko-san, (y/n)-chan, where have you been!?" Noya and Tanaka are running torwards us 

"Squat" Shimizu says as she grabs my shoulder and pulls me down, at the right moment because less than a second later both of them are flying over us 'would they really have jumped at us!?'. "We watched the Shiratorizawa game" I finally reply, "I'm suprised non of you did". "Daichi said, that would only put more presure on us" Hinata tells me. Since the guys all seem to be calm we sit down at a small table near them and talk.

"HEY YOU" a sudden voice interrupts us "What's your name?"

I look around to see Oikawa Toru pointing and looking down on me "Who wants to know?" I ask not shy at all 'FUCK,FUCK,FUCK'

"As if you don't know who I am" he says with certainty

"Ohhh I'm sorry of course I remember now, you're that guy that had bird poop on his jacket this morning!" I reply 'WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT?!?!? STOP!!'

"What..." he stares at me mouth open for a few seconds before he finds his cool again "Oh that was just some cake, my fans gave me" he smirks "I thought you belonged to them and therefor wanted to know your name"

"Well in that case you don't have to worry about my name" I grin 'WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!?!'

"Let's go Iwa-chan" he says to the black haired guy next to him "my fans want to take pictures before our next game starts.. OUCH IWA-CHAN" the boy gave him a smack on the head as they walk away. 

"What. a. doughbag."

-

Obviously Seijho won their first game, putting everyone in a good mood, everyone except Oikawa, he was still puzzeled about the girl that made fun of him this morning 'I should confront her' he decides and walks past the place where the Karasuno Team was sitting, but nothing you are not there. 5 min later he walks by again, 15 mins after that again and again and agian, but still nothing! 'UGH, where is that girl?? I thought she belongs with Karasuno, because she called Tobio-chan, did I miss interpet that' he thought 'One last try, but I'm taking Iwa-chan with me, I've already walked by WAY too many times...'

As he comes closer he sees you sitting at a table not far from the rest of the team, he immediatlly recognizes your beautiful (h/c) hair, to his suprise the encounter goes down horrible!! 'If she didn't hate me before, now she surely does.. DAMNIT' 

"What the hell was that about!?" Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa in aghast, "I know you like to pick fights, but a random cute girl!? WHY??" 

"Tsss whatever" Oikawa waves him off earning himself another hit on the head "OUCH, stoOoOoOp hitting me!!" he says with pouty lips, "Than stop acting like an idiot" 

'So Iwa-chan also thinks she's cute... I'm sure he didn't plan on admitting that.. he usualy dosn't', 'All very interesting, don't you worry, I will find out who she is some way or another'

-

The game against Datekou ended 2:0 for Karasuno!! Even though their Iron-wall is very impressing, they just couln't adjust to Hinatas and Kageyamas Quick-attack fast enough, but the final point and the win we own to Asahi our ace!! 

We sit down in the ranks to watch Seijhos game, it's really impressing!! It's the first time I get to see the great king play and I really have to control myself not to stare at him.. especially his serve always catches my eye, his movement reminds me of cat, in generell he reminds me of a cat for some reason.. 'NO STOP! Remember how rude he was earlier?' I get myself back to reality 'He probably was rude, because he knows that I belong to Karasuno'.

After their game ended with a HUGE win for Seijo, we also went home. On the way back all the boys fell asleep, looking adoreable.. I turn to Shimizu "You know, I only know them for 3 weeks, but if anything happend to them, I would kill everyone in our school and then myself" I quietly laugh.


	10. Tears

As we arrive at the venue again the next day I directly go up to the ranks, since only one manager is allowed down by the field. During the first set, wich Seijou ruled... I was standing on the right side, but there was this old man that trash talked Karasuno, so for the secound set I walked to the other side. I'm standing next to two men who seem to cheer for Karasuno "Do you belong to Karasuno? I've never seen you before" the blond man suddenly asks me, suprised by that I hesitate to anwser "because of your jacket" he adds, "You wanna try again?" the other man asks him, "Try what I'm not doi..", "Yes!!" I interrupt him "I'm a new manager, I've only been doing this for the past 3 weeks" I give him my biggest smile and he laughs 

"Ahhh that's why, so how do you like it?"

"It's super fun!! The team and everyone is super nice! I'm very happy I joined!"

"That's good, did you already knew something about vollyball?" he takes a step closer to me, because the Seijou Fan-Club started shouting again

"Yes, I used to play back home, but I had to quit, because of an injury"

"Back home? Where are you from?"

"I'm from (home country), I moved here about a month ago"

"Wow your japanese is impressiv! I'm Takinoue Yusuke by the way" he reaches out his hand and winks at me

'What a nice and friendly man' I think and smile back at him shaking his hand "I'm (l/n) (y/n)"

"And I'm" the second man says lightly pulling on Takinoues arm "Shimada Makoto"

"Oh I know you!!"

"What?!" both men say at the same time

"Yes, you're Yamaguchis trainer aren't you? He told me about you" 

"Ah yes, he indeed is his trainer, they've.." but he can't finish his sentence, because a loud whistle announces the start of the second set

Thanks to Suga and some new strategies, Karasuno won the second set!!... But then came the third... Seijou was really going at it and even though the boys put up a big fight, in the end Seijou won the last set 33:31...my heart droped and tears start to fill my eyes as I see the pain in the boys faces. We all share the same result, but their pain must be endless.. "I'm sorry I have to leave" I say to the two men and start running down to the field...

After the game yesterday we all went to eat together, Coach Ukai invited us and the boys got to let their feelings out. I'm on my way to the gym a bit belated, because I had a conversation with my math teacher. I'm expecting the worst, but as I enter the gym I see the whole team not only training, but also smiling and relaxed. I join Shimizu who is taking notes and watch the training. "I'm glad you third years decided to stay", "Me too" she smilies at me "but it was never in question"

As we're about to leave Takeda-sensai falls through the door, "I have big news!!" he yells getting everyone's attention, "We are invited to join a training camp in tokyo!!". After he told us the details we are allowed or in Hinatas and Kageyamas case have to leave.

"Yamaguchi!" I want to check on him after he missed his first and only chance on the field yesterday. He stops walking and turns around,

"Y-yes?"

"I just... well..", 'How do I ask him how he feels without making him feel worse?'", "How are you feeling today? Are you exited for the training camp?" I smile at him

"Oh thanks for asking, I'm fine... even though I really messed up yesterday..." he stares at the ground

I don't know how to response to that, so I take a step forward and hug him "You're going to get that point the next time" 

"ah.. mhh. y-y-es" he mumbles and I quikly pull away 'OH FUCK I MADE HIM UNCOMFORTABLE'

"YAMAGUCHI" I hear Noya and Tanaka yelling behind me, they are running at us in full speed "Sorry!!" I quikly say to Yamaguchi before using this moment of confiusion to leave. 

-

On Friday Takeda-sensai made a horrible anouncement, at least for Hinata, Kageyama, Noya and Tanaka. Anyone who fails their exams in July, has to take extra lessons on the weekend and eventually during summer break, meaning that the training camp in Tokyo would be out of question... 

"PLEASE (Y/N)-CHAN PLEASE STUDY WITH US!!!" the four of them are on the floor infront of me

"Please stand up you're making me uncomfortable..." I try to walk away, but they grab my feet almost making me fall

"PLEASE!!!"

"ALRIGHT!! JUST LET GO OFF ME" they do as told 

"THANK YO.." but I don't let them finish "But I can't help all of you with everything... I need to look after my own grades as well... so I'm very sorry Hinata, Kageyama, but it would make more sense for you to study with other first years...." 

After I finally got away from Noya and Tanaka asking me 10000 questions, I get held back again, this time from Shimizu "(y/n)-san I wanted to ask for your help", "Of course!" I reply 

"After I leave next year you would be alone as a manager and I thought it would be a good idea to already start looking for a first year who would like to join now"

"Yes that is a great idea!! I already worried about that before you said that you would stay for the spring tournament.." I honestly anwser

"Great! I already asked Hinata if he know any first years, who aren't in a club yet, but we should keep searching on our own anyways"

"Yes!" I give her a thumps up and smile "We will find someone, I'm sure!"


	11. Sunday Funday

It's Saturday morning, later today I'm going to Noya's house for a learning session with the other second years, but before that I have free time and I want to take another short trip to the Cafe' I went twice before, to get some cake for all of us.

I'm standing in front of the mirror, looking at myself... I haven't forgotten my conversation with Shimizu the other day... even though I know she is right, I have to break my negative self-image before I can start loving myself...

I look at the time, it's 10.30 am and I have to be at Noya's house at 4 pm, there's still enough time left... 'OK it's settled!' I stare myself down in the mirror 'I'm having a make-over again, but this time I'm doing it the way I always wanted to and only for me, not for someone else!'

-

I'm standing in front of Noya's house, kinda nervous I knock on the door. "That must be (y/n) I hear his voice through the door and then fast steps, he opens the door and stops in his tracks looking at me with his mouth wide open "(y/n)-chan.. what happened...?"

-

'Yes what happened?' After I made my decision, I quickly took my bike to town, my first stop was the supermarket where I bought (chose a color you always wanted) hair dye. The second stop was a cute clothing store, I saw a few weeks ago when I was out with Suga, I spend all my remaining money on cute new summer clothes, except for 12,000 yen (10€ or 8$) which I used to buy the cake, even though I ended up buying macarons instead. So now I'm standing here with a completely new look, feeling more confident than ever!!

-

"Noya!! I thought you said (y/n) was also coming??" Tanaka tried to annoy Noya but he couldn't even answer him before it knocked on the door, "That must be (y/n)!!" he yelled before he ran to the door. He opens it already knowing that he wants to compliment you, but just stops and stares at you "(y/n)-chan.. what happened ?" he asks, immediately regretting it 'Why would you ask such a stupid question' he scolded himself, but you just laughed, "I felt like a change was needed".

"You- YOU LOOK AMAZING (Y/N)-CHAN" he yells at you, which made the others look out at the door, all of them start blushing at the same time as you enter the house. As you walk past him, Noya takes a closer look at you, your hair is shining in a beautiful (your color) tone and is framing your face perfectly. You're wearing a light pink, short summer dress with flowers embroidered around the seams and white socks wich also had little flowers on them. 'She looks like a summer dream' Noya thinks, before realizing that you've said something to him...

-

"Oh thank you!" I walk in and take my shoes off, greeting the others "Hey you guys!", "Heeeeey", they all answer simultaneously. I turn back to Noya "I brought something to eat for us" I smile, but he doesn't react, "Noya?" still no reaction, "Noooyaaa-chaaan? You there?" finally he reacts "Ah yes.. thank you! You can go ahead to the others I'm getting a plate". With that I walk into his room, sit down and start taking out my books "Sorry I'm a bit late" I apologize, but only get some mumbled words back as answers. "So have you already been studying hard? Your heads are red" I add. "I'm Sato Akiko, can I have your number?" a second-year from Tanaka's class, I didn't know yet almost whispers, "SATO-SAN, DON'T BOTHER HER" Tanaka yells and then turns to me "I'm so sorry (y/n)-chan, do want to sit on my cushion, the floor is cold". "It's no problem" I wave him off "I'm (l/n) (y/n)" I greet the boy back. After Noya came back with the macarons on a plate we started studying math, kanji and English, it was already dark outside when we decided to call it a day, "Next week we are studying at my place" Tanaka says and we all nod in agreement.

-

The next day I wanted to try something different, I heard there was a lake about 20 min away so I would study there. I planned to leave around noon, but my bike broke, so I took a bus to town, to find a store that sells bike repair kits. I was reading the notes I took with me, math was the only subject that gave me a hard time, when I spotted a bike store through the bus window. I got off the next stop and walked back. As I leave the store and turn around a corner I bump into someone tall „I'm sorry! I was looking at my notes" I immediately apologize, as I look up I see a familiar face staring down on me   
„Oh it's Café-chan" the redhead says

I freeze ‚NO FUCKING WAY' I think as I take a step backward „anyway, I'm sorry.." I turn around and want to leave

„Running away again Café-chan?" I stop, he is right, I take all my new won confidence and turn around 

„What do you mean?" I look at him innocently "I'm buying you a coffee" I smile, "as an apology for running into you of course!"

He starts grinning "great, I know a nice Café around here" he grins


	12. Red has a new name

I feel extremely awkward as we walk towards the café. I watch him closely from the side of my eye, he seems very relaxed.   
We enter the café „What would you like to drink?" I ask him  
„Iced americano, please" he answers „I go look for a good place to sit"   
I order his drink and a iced chocolate for me, while I'm waiting I see him sitting down in the same corner I saw him the first time ‚Gosh I'm so nervous... I have no idea what I should say to him! What even is this?!' I get my order and walk over to him.  
I sit down opposite to him and start starring out the window, trying to avoid making eye contact or having to talk first.   
„Why did you ran away the last time?" he suddenly asks  
„Um well..." I hesitate „You spooked me" I honestly answer  
He starts laughing loudly, very loudly... everyone in the Café, including the barista, looks over to us   
„Please stop" I urgently whisper  
„Why? It's funny to me" but he stops   
„I'm really sorry that I ran away.. I now realize, that was stupid" I apologize and this time make sure to look at him directly   
„Don't apologize" he waves me of and takes a sip of his drink „you're not the first and definitely not the last person"   
„What? This happens a lot?" I ask feeling really guilty now  
„Don't worry about it"  
We are silent again, ‚I wonder who else would run away'   
After a minute or so he starts starring at me again, ‚his eyes are so huge' i try to ignore it, but he suddenly flicks his tongue and asks me „so is your boyfriend also a student at Karasuno?"   
I look at him confused „what boyfriend?"   
„Come on, I saw you"   
„Who??"  
„You and your boyfriend, a few weeks ago you were walking down this street"  
I think about it for a moment „Ohhh you mean Suga-chan! He's not my boyfriend"  
His eyes widen, but only for a a very brief moment „oh you looked good together"  
I blush „whaaat nooo.." I can't help but giggle  
„My name is Satōri Tendō by the way"  
„I smile at him, I'm (l/n) (y/n)"

-

While you are ordering Satōri is looking for a good spot to sit, he chooses the table he sat at when he first saw you, not planning on telling you, that this isn't actually the second time he sees you, but 6th.   
The second time he saw you at one of his games, for a second he thought you came to watch him.   
The third time he saw you with your boyfriend, walking down this street.   
The fourth time he saw you online, trying to find out who you are, finding a picture on the Karasuno website.  
The fifth time you drove by him on your bike, with a lot of groceries, it seemed  
And today when you just so happen to run into him ‚I almost didn't recognize you' he thinks as he watches you ordering ‚you look different, but still gorgeous'   
After you sat down there was some silence, ‚How do I casually ask her about her boyfriend?' Satōri contemplates with himself ‚I need to be lowkey', but it turns out his worry was pointless, because that guy wasn't your boyfriend ‚Still' he thought, ‚girls like her usually go out with guys like Ushijima or Semi or that jerk Oikawa from Seijou' 

-

It's silent again.. ‚I need to say something, anything! This so awkward... it's painful' so I blurt out „I watched you play one time!!"   
He looks at me, suprised about this sudden confession „I know" he casually says „I saw you"   
„Oh ok than", „you played well"  
„Do you know something about volleyball?" he asks „or someone that plays that brought you to the tournament?"  
„I'm a manager for the Karasuno Boys Vollyball Club" I smile „we also played that day, but in our freetime we wanted to see a game with the infamous Shiratorizawa"  
Satōri smirks „so how did you like it?"   
„it was a bit boring" I try to tease him „you were the only ones making points, kinda monotonous"   
He once again laughs like a maniac so everyone hears „Well I'm sOrY, I make it more interesting next time"   
„Don't bother, when you play against Karasuno, we will win" I put my tongue out and grin  
„We'll see about that" we both laugh, but both mean it!  
We finish our coffee and walk outside, exactly at that moment my bus approaches, „It was nice meeting you" I say, „Yes, thanks for not running away" he replies and we laugh. I slowly turn around, hoping that he maybe will ask me for my number, but nothing.. ‚I guess he doesn't like me like that, he also didn't give me any signs at all, he probably likes girls like Shimizu' I think and brush the thought of him suddenly knocking against the bus window, to quickly ask me, away as the bus starts driving.

-

‚FUUUUCK' Satōri stares after the Bus, ‚why didn't I ask for her number?!?'  
He hits himself against the head lightly, you really did a number on him, 'She probably would have said no...' he thinks, not realizing that he accidentlly rejected you.


	13. Girl Group

I set myself a goal for this week 'Ask 3 people to hang out!' I always feel like I'm getting invited by people, but never do the same and if someone would do the same to me, I would immediately think they don't actually want to hang out. 

On Monday during lunchtime Shimizu appears at our classroom door, „Kiyoko-San!!" Noya yells „did you come to visit me?!"   
„No" she looks over to me „(y/n)-san do you have a minute?"  
„Sure!" I get up feeling VERY proud hearing the whispers of my classmates, about how I know this pretty third year  
„What's up," I ask  
„I found a first-year girl, that's willing to try and come to practice today"  
„That's amazing! Who is she?"  
„She's in class 1-5, her name is Yachi Hitoka"   
„Is there any way I can help?"  
„Yes that's why I came by, I would need you to take over my job during practice today completely, so I can concentrate on Yachi"  
„Of course, that's least I can do, after you already found a new manager!"  
„She hasn't fully agreed yet, she's just trying out" Shimizu adds  
„Still" I grin „Thank you!!"

I walk back into the classroom, „Did you hear?!" Noya asks me almost crying of laughter „Hinata and Kageyama are getting help learning from Tsukishima"  
„No way?! Kageyama asked him?! Nooo way!!"  
„I also didn't believe it, but Yamaguchi told me... Tsukishima agreed!!"   
I have to hold back my laughter... but I also can't help, but to feel sorry for them... I can imagine how that combination works...

-

„Where is Shimizu?" Daichi asks me, we are already at practice and she's the only one missing. „You'll see soon" I smirk, he sighs, but accepts my answer  
After Shimizu brought Yachi and the team greeted her, I also wanted to greet her personally.   
She seems extremely shy, hiding and jumping at every little sound, but she looks ADORABLE!  
„Hello Yachi-san, it's nice to meet you, my name is (l/n) (y/n) and I'm the second-year manager" I shake her hand and smile

„N-nice t-to meet you too!" she makes a low bow, confusing me

„Y-you don't have to do that! And call me (y/n)-san" I laugh and look over to Shimizu who is hiding a giggle 

„Ahhh I'm sorry" Yachi apologizes „You can call me Yachi-chan... well only if you want to! YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT"

  
„Nononono I would like that! No need to apologize!" she seems very nice, but her energy level almost reaches Hinatas.

After practice I approach her again, "Yachi-chan?" she jumps, but I just ignore it "How did you like it today?"

She suddenly calms down "Well... everyone seems very passionate..." she looks around that none of the guys are around and adds "and the boys are all sooo tall!!" 

"Well, you are also very smol" I laugh "but you don't need to be afraid of them, they're all very kind people" and before she can say anything else I quickly add "Would you like me to give you some basic Infos about volleyball? Shimizu told me that you're new to this field"

"Yes!" 

"Alright then how about tomorrow during break?"

"Alright!!" she agrees and smiles, 'I hope I can help her to become less nervous' I think before heading home

\- 

Yachi watches you leave, after you're out of hearing reach, she starts to panic 'OH NO!! What should I do!? That third year was already beautiful and now the second year is also gorgeous!? I'm a dead girl walking-', "I can already feel my time running out" she mumbles. "You can feel the what?" she slowly turn around, behind her a man with blond hair and piercings appeared "I'M SORRY!" she screams and runs away, leaving coach Ukai baffled.

-

The next day I went to Yachi's classroom during break as planned, but before I could enter I saw her sitting with Hinata and Kageyama and decided it would be better to leave them be, so instead I walked to the third year's floor. I walked past Daichi and the pretty short-haired girl talking, I nodded him as a greeting, but had to look away quickly so he didn't see me smirk. I finally came to a hold at Shimizu's classroom, I took a deep breath and entered.

"Shimizu-san, can I talk with you for a minute?" she turns around and so does everyone else in the room 

"Yes of course" she smiles and signals me to sit down at the empty desk in front of her "What can I do for you?"

"Well I've been thinking about the training camp, the other teams, do they also have managers?" I ask

"I think they do, all girls"

"Perfect!!" I clap my hands together

"You start to sound like Tanaka and Noya" we both laugh "Why do you ask?"

"Well I had the idea, that may be on one evening we could do a girls night. I mean during the day we will be busy most of the time and the boys get to know each other through the games, so I thought this could be a good opportunity for us to make some connections"

"Mh... yes I think that's a good idea, maybe if Yachi decides to join, we could all plan it together?"

"That's also what I thought! I wanted to ask both of you if we should go eat some Ice Cream on Friday after school" I look at anticipating

"Sounds great" Shimizu smiles 

"Great! Now we only have to wait for Yachis decision" I stand up, thank Shimizu for her time and head back to my classroom, 'I really hope that Yachi joins us, three girls! We could be like a cool girl gang, like the spice girls or... or... whatever! I always wanted to be part of a friend group with badass girls!! I can already imagine it...'


	14. A literal Angel

I wake up on Wednesday morning feeling like crap... I think I have to call in sick..   
I sit and reach for my phone. The small movement already makes me dizzy.   
I call the school to excuse myself and fall back asleep right after.  
I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing, I look at the time, it's already 12:30 pm, „yes hello..?" I asked with a raspy voice  
„(y/n)-chan where are you, you haven't been answering my messages" I hear Noya's voice on the end  
„I'm at home, I'm sick..." I cough 

„You can't be sick!! Finals are soon!" I suddenly hear Hinatas voice

„He's right stop, you can't fail them, stop being sick" I hear Kageyama's monotone voice

„Hinata? Kageyama? NOYA AM I ON SPEAKER?!" I instantly regret raising my voice, a sharp pain fills my throat 

„Yes you are, is that a problem?" Noya asks, but I can't answer, my voice is gone and just as I want to hang up and go back to sleep I hear a fourth voice

„Noya! Give that to me" it's Suga „(y/n)-chan you're not on speaker anymore, what do you have?"

„Iiiii-„ cough 

„Listen, You have to make yourself a hot lemon tea with honey and then eat some soup and take painkillers so you can eat" he orders me

„Mhhh" is all I can answer 

„Ok take care! I hope you get well soon!"

„Mhhh" I hang up, I really want to follow his advice, but I can't keep my eyes open and fall asleep again.

-

Around 3:45 I wake up and finally have enough strength to walk to the kitchen and make myself a tea, suddenly the door rings ‚Finally! That must be the shoes I ordered' I think  
I open the door to find Suga standing before me, with a smile on his face and a bag in his hand, I slam the door shut!!  
‚FUCK!! He can't see me like this!! No one can!!' I panic and grab the scarf hanging next to the door, wrapping it around my head so only my eyes are showing, then I open the door again   
„He-yy" I cough 

He walks past me taking off his shoes, walking into the kitchen. I close the door and follow.  
„Did you do any of the things I advised you to?"

  
I stay silent, „so I thought he says, „You can go lay down, I warm up the soup" I hesitate, but he suddenly looks at me with murder in his eyes and I quickly do as I'm told, ‚Suga can be scary!'

After a few minutes he walks in with a tray, on it a bowl of soup, some rice, a tea and a painkiller.  
I take the painkiller first as he sits down at the end of my bed, "Oh I almost forgot" he reaches in his pocket „here you go" he gives me a pill that dissolves in my mouth, immediately lessen the pain in my throat, making me able to talk again  
„Don't you need to study?" I whisper, starting to eat my soup   
„How about a thank you First?" he smiles  
„Thank you" I weakly smile back  
We sit in silence while I'm eating, the warm soup heats up my body and the rice gives me a bit of energy. 

„You need to look after your health or do you want to miss the finals?"

„It's my first time being sick and away from home..." I can almost speak in a normal tone again „it's also the first time I feel home sick" I add

Suga sighs quietly, „I don't have a pill for that" making me giggle   
„I will get over it" I smile at him, „I found so many friends in such a short time"

„I'm glad you feel that way!" he smiles 

Aaand" I add, „I even had a boyfriend for 5 seconds", he looks at me confused, so I explain to him how the guy from the Café thought he was my boyfriend. He turn red, but we both laugh,

„And who is that guy?" he ask and I explain the whole story to him „so are you going to meet him again?" he asks after I finished the story. 

„No, I don't think he liked me like that, I mean he went for coffee with me thinking I'm taken, he also didn't give me any signs"

„Well when we play against Shiratorizawa in the next tournament you can see him again" he slightly smiles „Anyways, I need to get going now" he stands up, I want to do the same, but he motions me to stay in bed

„Thank you Suga" I say goodbye

-

I felt a bit better, but still decided to stay home for the rest of the week, not wanting to risk infecting anyone. On Friday Shimizu called briefly telling that Yachi decided to joins us. That was great news!! Now I won't be the only manager next year.


	15. Trainings Camp

It's the first day of the trainings camp, we arraive around noon and the boys immediatly start warming up. Hinata and Kageyama are the only ones missing, since they failed one class each, they have to visit extra classes on Saturday, but they will join us later.

Yachi, Shimizu and I start unpacking and bringing everything inside the house in wich we're going to stay the night. I'm walking back to our bus to get last bag, as a small group of guys leaves the gym.

"It's so unfair, that Karasuno now has 3!!! Managers!!!" And the new ones are good looking as well" a boy with a mohawk clomplains

"That doesn't make them stronger, don't worry" a second boy with long blond hair and dark roots mumbles over his phone

"Also-" the third guy wants to add, but stops after he sees me standing only a few feet away, "also" he continues "you can still ask them for their number" 

I'm watching them from the side of my eye, the third guy has black hair hanging over his right eye and tall. 

"You mean if I'm able to talk to them when neither Noya or Tanaka are around..." mohawk says

I really have the urge to say something, but one against three is too much for me to handle, so I just act like I'm searching for something in the bag I just got out. It suddely got quiet and I see tall guy and mohawk whispering. Suddely tall guy is walking over to me, my heart drops. But before he can say anything a fourth guy appears

"Hey Nekoma, we're about to play against you, come in" he tells them. He also has black hair, but a bit shorter and his faical structure is gorgeous.

"Maaaan Akaashi, I was about to introduce myself to this nice girl" tall guy says

"How do you know that I'm nice?" I innocently ask, all of them look over to me like they're suprised that I talked

"Well now I want to find out, my name is Kuroo and that are Kenma and Taketora" he smirks

"Nice to meet you, I'm (l/n) (y/n)" I nod to the Nekoma players and sligthly smile at Akaashi, who nods back and me then leaves back into the direction of the gym

"I also should leave I-" but Kuroo interruptes me 

"Wait! Don't you want to give me your phone number?" he asks with anticipation

"Why? So you can win a bet? I saw you whisper" this happend to me too many times, 'I won't be so stupid to fall for this agian' I think and start hadding back to the others, ignoring Kuroo who "SWEARS" it's not like that. 

-

After that nothing much happend that day till after dinner, when all the managers met up. There are 7 of us and we all share a room. At first we didn't really know hwat to talk about other than vollyball and our teams, but soon enough the topic fell on boys...

"Are any of you in a relationship?" Kaori from Fukurodani asks, two girls Otaki from Shinzen and Eri from Ubugawa raise their hands, the rest of us shake their heads

Shimizu stands up and leaves our circle with the words "I have to finsih a book for school"

"Alright!" Kaori continues "who do you think is the cutest?", Yachi turns tomato red

"Do you mean here at the camp or in general?" Yukie the second manager from Fukurodani asks, "Here at the camp of course.."

"Mh I saw Akaashi today, he is VERY handsome" I try to keep up with the girls

"YESSS!!" Yukie yells at me "but...", 

"WHAT?? Does he pick his nose during training or something?" I ask and we all laugh

"NO!! AHAHAHA!! He's just very... aloof" 

"What about you Yachi?" Otaki turns towards her

"Me- wel... ehmm.. I don't know.." she stutters, I need to help her out, "Yachi just joined us recently, she can't propaply jude that" I giggle, Yachi looks at me with relief, "You wanna know who ask for my number today??"

"YES" all the girls including Yachi stare at me in excitment "That Kuroo from Nekoma, but I saw him whisper with his teammates beforehand, they probably tried to prank me" 

"So you said no??"

"Well yes.. of course..."

"I honestly don't think the guys from Nekoma are the ones to do such thing.." Eri claims

"Me neither" Otaki agrees "I've seen them a lot through various games and they've always been nice and respectful" 

"So you mean... OH NO!! Am I the stupid one!?" they all took at me not wanting to agree to the obvious, "Damn it... that means I've been rude. I need to apologize tomorrow" the girls nod in agreemant

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kaori pruposes

-

"Truth"

"Ok Kaori, wich of the guys would you like to go on a date with??" Eri ask

"AHHHH!! This is soooo hard.......... USHIJIMA" she yells

"Whaaaaat, but he isn't even here" Kaori rolls her eyes

"Yes" I agree "But he do got them legs!" we all burst out in laughter

"Semi from Shiartorizawa is also very handsome" Otaki adds and we all nod in agreement

"And Tendou also" I say, but I don't get the expected nods

"WhAt?" Eri looks at me like I'm about to say that I'm kidding "are your thinking of the same guy as me?"

"The one with the spiky red hair" I motion his hair style with my hands

"If that's your type..." it got a bit awkward, but before I can defend myself Kaori asks me "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare" I simile proudly at my confidence, not regretting it yet

"Alright!" Kaori smirks "I dare you to... walk over to the boys room right now and apologize to Kuroo!!" 

"NO WAY!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!" I yell in disbelieve, the other girls also seem very shocked by this dare

"A dare is a dare" Kaori only says and waves at me "Byebye, good luck", the others seem to agree with her, seen as they only raise their shoulders a bit, so I get up and walk out of the door

-

'I should just lie and tell the girls I did it' I'm debating with myself 'or I could just ask him something meaningless, giving me eyewitnesses that I talked to him' I'm standing infront of their room, as I hear someone clearing their throat next to me

"Could you let me in?" a dry voice asks, I quikly turn around, it's Akaashi

"Wait" I keep him from entering "I saw you play today, you are an amazing setter" 

He trun around again to look at me, his eyes reflect the dimm light of the hallway "Oh thank you, but Kageyama also seems to be a good setter"

"Yes he is, but... you really seem to know your team, the way you handled Boktuo"

"I know him for years, that's why"

"That still doesn't explain your good looking-" but I can't finish my sentence, the door swings open and a very tall boy with grey hair walks out, leaving the door wide open, for anyone to hear our conversation

"I'm sorry" Akaashi says "You were saying"

"Ahhh yes, ehm your jumps are also very good looking, you know very solid" I nod, I am such an idiot!! I alomst made this boy a compliment, but I chicken out because of a door!?! DAMN IT (Y/N)!! So close... well it would've been awkward anyways, so whatever..."

Akaashi already walked in leaving me standing in the door frame "Ehm.. Kuroo-san" I try to think of what to say "Could I talk to you for a sec?" Noya and Tanaka are about to follow so I add "alone please"

"You heard her guys, she only wants to talk with me" he gives them the fakest smile abd closes the door after him, so now we're both standing in the empty hallway.

"How can I-" he wants to start, but I immediatly interupt him

"I'm sorry about my behaivor earlier... I based my reaction on past experiences and shouldn't have to do anything with you"

He looks at me for a moment like he's thinking about what I could mean by past experiences "No problem" he waves it of "You can just make it up to me"

"Make it up to you? How?"

"Give me your number and go on a date with me" he smirks

"But I-"

"I mean this as a joke, you don't own me anything, but I still would be very happy if you would agree"

"Alright" I take out my phone and we exchange numbers

I quikly went back to our room afterwards where the screams about my short trip, should've woken up the whole house.

The day didn't turn out as I thought, maybe I could talk to Akaashi tomorrow again.. but would that be weird? DAMN IT.. all these new people are really too much for me...


	16. Yams

I wake up the next morning, completly drained, this weekend really did it's number on my social batterie, 'I wish I could just be alone toady'

At breakfast I distance myself from the others, earning myself a lot of weird looks. Before we leave I just wave goodbye to the other team, 'I'm probably gonna regret not talking to Akaashi again, but I'm really not in the mood for conversation'. During the bus ride I sit alone, staring out the window and watching the landscape pass by.

-

"I'm gonna do it!! This time for real!!" Yamaguchi exclaims 

"Oh yeah? Like you rEaLlY did it the last 10 times?" Tsukishima replies with a sarcastic undertone

"No this time is different"

"How so?"

"During school, everyone is always stressed and it would be super weird during that time, but today is different! (y/n) seems relaxed and the trainigs camp is probably my best chance..."

It's saturday morning and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are standing infront of the school, waiting for the others to come, today's the first day of the so lonnged for trainings camp in Tokyo. After a few hour drive, you arrive at last around noon. Yamaguchi would really like to help you carry the heavy luggage, but he and the others immediatly start warming up for training, he won't see you again till dinner.

In the dinner hall, he sits at a table with Daichi, Tsuki, Kuroo and Kenma, but he chose his seat so he could see the table you're sitting at with the other managers.

"Say Daichi, is that new manager of yours single?" Kuroo starts of with a hot topic, but before Daichi get's the chance to answer, Yamaguchi does.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I asked her for her number earlier, but she reacted let's say... irritated... mumbeling something about a prank"

"She probably just doesn't like you" Yamaguchi says with a lot of relief

"I don't think that's necessarily it" Daichi brings up the tension again "(y/n)-chan is... a little bit on the oblivious side"

"Oblivious?" Kenma asks without looking up from his plate

"Yes.. like she... I don't know how to say this" Daichi hesitates

"She doesn't think of herself as pretty" Tuskishima clears, with a dry tone

"WHAT?" Yamaguchi almost yells, earning himself the looks of everyone in the room for a few seconds

"Serious though?" Kuroo turns to Daichi, like looking for approvement, Daichi just nods.

"That would explain her behaivor" he admits

The conversation carried on with other topics, but Yamaguchi just couln't believe, what he just found out about you, 'Is that also the reason, why she doesn't act distant around Tanaka and Noya, like Shimizu and Yachi do?' Is that also the reason, for her sudden change in her appearence?' he thaught about this until he was back in their room. They all changed into their pyjamas. Seeing that the other all just wear a blank shirt and short, Yamaguchi feels a little emberrased about his shirt with bear on it and his stripped pants. Just as they all finished changing someone knocks on the door.

"Can I come in, are you all decent" he hears you laugh a little through the door, that wonderful and warm laugh... he starts to blush before he even sees you

"Yes, come in!"

You walk inside also wearing your night dress, it's light blue with small white stars. At first it looks very short, but as you move a pair of shorts in the same color is visible under it... Not liek Yamaguchi would stare at your... long.. slim.. legs... he turns a deeper red and forces himself to look down.

"Is it that bad?" Tsuki whispers to him, wanting to tease him

After you told them something about a bedtime and breakfast, Yamaguchi couldn't really concentrate, you leave again, he takes a deep breath and tries to to relax, but you suddenly open the door again and just poke your head in, looking around and stop at Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi-chan, I almost forgot to tell you, I really like your pyjama, so adoreable with your freckles!" without waiting for a reaction you leave, wich is probably for the better, because Yamaguchi, froozen in his motion, just falls over like plank.

"Poor Yamaguchi, that's it for him" Asahi names the obvious

"YAMAGUCHI!!" Tanaka and Noya jump him, but Yamaguchi doesn't notice anything that's happening around him, not even the few jealous looks he gets.

-

It's around 9:30 when Yamaguchi is on his way back from the bathroom, right before he turns around the corner, he hears your voice and stops. He tries to take a peak and sees you standing infront of the boys room... with Akaashi. He leans his back against the wall and listens to your conversation. 

'Is she trying to flirt with him?? No she probably has to tell us something and ran into him... BUT WHAT IF NOT??' you just wanted to say something about something good looking, when the door opens and Lev comes out

"Ahhh yes, ehm your jumps are also very good looking, you know very solid" you say and Yamaguchi feels confirmed in his theory, about friendly smalltalk. He straightens up and wants to casually walk back, when suddenly Kuroo is standing infront of you, the door closed. Yamaguchi listens while you apologize to Kuroo and even giving him your number. After that you leave and he can finally walk walk back, with a aching heart.

'Well... she did hesitate... maybe she just gave him her number, because she still had a bad consciouns..." he convinces himself "Yes! That's probably why! He's probably not her type anyways, he also lifes too far away" with that thought he went to bed.

"Next time, I will definitly tell her how I feel!"


	17. Makes sense

It's Wednesday day and Noya and I are on our way to the vending machine, I'm lost in thought about the events of the weekend.   
I front of the machine Suga, Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka are already waiting for us.  
After the trainings camp, they all got very motivated to be more prepared next week, when we will be going to Tokyo again, for a whole week this time.

"What are you thinking about (y/n)- chan?" Suga asks, bringing me back to reality

"Oh.. just boys.." 

"WHAT BOYS??" Noya and Tanaka grab my shoulders and shake me, Suga gives both of them a smack on the back of their head, resulting them to let go and sink to the ground

"What..? You think about girls all the time.." I'm very irritated

"(y/n)-san do you go on dates a lot?" Hinata looks at me with big, excited eyes

"Ehm.. well... not exactly.." this time I'm the one turning red "Actually... I've never been on a date before.." I turn around and cover my face, 'I promised myself to be more honest, but maybe this was too much information"

"Not even in your home country??" Tanaka tries to get my hands off my face

"Nope...." I admit, this followed by silence making me turn around again

"Why are you guys surprised by that?" Kageyama asks with a dry voice

"KAGEYAMA" the others yell in union

"I mean, if you're studying abroad, you probably needed to study a lot and you're fluent in more than one language" he adds

"Nice thought" I admit "I would love to say that's true... I do... but the truth is that no one ever showed interest in me" I feel very awkward admitting that

"Ohhhhhhhhhh....." they all say in union again 

"What?" that reaction confuses me

"I get it now," Suga says, patting my head

"Get what??" I demand to know

"Yeah makes sense... I just... wouldn't have expected that" Tanaka eyes me up and down and the others nod in agreement

"EXPECTED WHAT??" I'm getting a bit angry now, but instead of giving me an answer they all just leave. letting me behind confused and mad.

-

"Would you have thought that (y/n)-chan has the Ugly-Duckling-Syndrom?" Noya thinks out loud on their way back to class

"No... even though in retrospect, it explains a lot..." Suga mumbles 

"We're gonna tell her... right?" Kageyama proposes

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Noya yells at him "Right now that beauty thinks she's not good enough for all the extremely handsome guys, heck she probably thinks she's not good enough for anybody"

"Yeah and that's very sad.." Hinata adds

"BUT GOOD FOT US" know Tanaka is trying to lecture them "If we show her how beautiful she is, she will think that we're like her only shot at boys!!"

"I agree that we shouldn't tell her..." Suga nods

"Thank you Su- WAIT WHAT?? YOU AGREE?" they all look confused at him

"Not because of your pathetic reasons" Suga hits Tanakas and Noyas heads again "I think it would be better to find out on her own terms... otherwise she will never truly believe it..."

"WOAH SUGA-SENPAI!! You are so wise!!" Hinata jumps up and down, everyone agrees to this, settleling it... even though... maaaybeee they will tell people who aren't you...

-

Their reactions riddled me for the next few days, but I eventually came to the conclousin, that it's probably some guy-thing, so I pushed it out of my mind. Besides... I have bigger worries right now, Kuroo suprisingly texted me, but I'm still thinking about Akaashi too and then theres Tendou.... even though he obviouisly rejected me I'm not able to get him out of my head... I even tried meeting him by "coincednce" at the Cafe' again, but without any luck...

The week came to an end and we are once again getting ready for the trainings camp. I was still very nervous and almost affraid of meeting them all again, but NOTHING could've braced me for what was about to go down at camp.....


	18. Confession

I slept for most of the drive, when we arrived Kenma and Kuroo already waited to greet us, but I purposefully stood in the back, so I didn't have to talk to them yet. Like last time the boys went to the gym and we unloaded the bus.

"(y/n)-chan could you please go and grab the last back from the bus?" Shimizu asks me to do

"NO WAY! I always have the weirdest encounters doing that!" I want to refuse, but give in after she convinces me, that those were only coincidences. She was right I didn't meet anyone on my way, but I did notice something strange...

I'm on my way to the bus, when I see Tanaka talking to the mohawk guy from Nekoma, at first sight, nothing special, but when I passed by they suddenly stopped talking and walked away quickly... 'Did they gossip about me?.... or did Tanaka tell him, what I entrusted them with earlier this week?!... or am I just paranoid....' I push the thought out of my head and grab the bag, I almost forgot about it until dinner, when I saw the mohawk guy whispering with some other players from Nekoma AND Fukurodani's Bokuto, again quickly looking away when they noticed me staring... 'What is going on?! I need to calm down... the world doesn't revolve around you (y/n)!! Get it together!!' again I forced the thought that they may be talking about out of my head.

-

After their first match against Fukurodani, the boys have a break which they happily use to catch up with some members of the other teams. Tanaka is standing in front of the gym, talking to Yamamoto.

"I still can't believe that you have 3 gorgeous managers!! It's so unfair!!" Yamamoto cries to Tanaka

"You better believe it! And we get to spend so much time together!!" Tanaka shows off "we even study together wich (y/n)-chan!!"

"WOAH!! Wait... so she doesn't ignore you like Shimizu-san?!" 

"No she doesn't, she talks to us like she would talk to any friend" Tanaka brags with a bright smile

"Wait.... why though" Yamamoto starts thinking "Could it be, that she's gay?"

"Just because she hangs out with us or why!?!" Tanaka looks at him offended

"I mean... yeah... it's not usual for such a pretty girl to want anything to do with you... OR ME!! I don't mean this as insult!! It's just strange to me..." he tries to justify himself

Tanaka lets out a heavy sigh, "Ok... you are right, there is a reason behind this... but you have to swear not to tell another soul!!" Tanaka gives in

"I SWEAR!! Now tell me!!" 

"Alright.. after she told us something about her past the other day, we concluded that she's got the 'Ugly-Duckling-Syndrom', it would explain a lot of her behavior..." Tanaka explains

"No way...." Yamamoto stares at him, mouth open, big eyes 'You want me to believe that (y/n) doesn't realize that she's good looking...? That (y/n) over there?" he points to you, who is just walking past them about 20 m away

Tanaka grabs his arm and drags him into the gym and out of your view

"Yes" he now whispers "but you can't tell anyone, Suga said it has something to with her mentality or something like that I can't remember"

"I promise" Yakamoto says again, fingers crossed behind his back

-

In the evening after practice a lot of the boys train by themselves, we girls use this time to plan the next day, as well as meals, chores and anything regarding the organization of the camp. At around 10 pm we're done and it seems like now the boys are also finally tired enough to stop. I'm on my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed when suddenly a voice calls my name, I turn around its Bokuto, jogging in my direction, 'What could he want? We never really talked before...'

"(y/n)-san" he comes to a halt in front of me "I was looking for you" he smiles

"For me??" I look around to see if he could mean someone else "Ok... why...?"

"So the thing is we couldn't really talk the last time, as you probably noticed"

"Not until now.."

"Yeah well, anyway... I wanted to as if-" but he can't finish his sentence, Kuroo appeared behind him, giving a light smack on his back

"Is this a meet up I wasn't invited to?" he laughs and joins the conversation

I turn back to Bokuto "So what was your question?" 

"Ah just..." he looks at Kuroo and hesitates

"What are you all up to?" Yamamoto also joins us

"Well now that you have each other to talk to, I can leave right?" but I don't wait for an answer and just turn around to get to the bathroom

"Wait, one last question" I turn around and see Kuroo smirking "Who do you think is the most attractive out of us 3?"

I turn bright red, my palms start sweating "NONE OF YOU" I stare at them with pure embarrassment and panic in my eyes 

"Is that so?" Kuroo walks over to me still smirking, "If that's the case, it's nothing for you if I wipe away that eyelash from your face right?" with both his hands he cups my face, squeezing it a little and with is right thump wipes away an eyelash. I turn an even brighter tone of red and pull away, quickly leaving without saying another word. 

Bokuto pouts his lips "Thanks for interrupting me while I tried to ask her for her number"

"You're welcome" Kuroo grins

"But don't you think, that was a little too much?" Yamamoto asks

"Nah she needs to learn somehow" but I didn't hear any of that, I already made my way to the bathroom

-

'WHAT JUST HAPPENED' I lock the door behind me and throw my pj's and toothbrush into the sink, walking in hectic circles my mind is racing 'That was so WEIRD!! Did they plan this?? Is this what they were talking about earlier?? But how did they know when I left for the bathroom? Did they watch me??.... No no no no I don't believe that.. they looked sweaty, like they just stopped the training... if it WAS a coincidence.... why did Kuroo do that?? Is he mocking me, like a mean guy from a shojo manga?? Or was he just trying to be nice?'

I start changing and brushing my teeth while still being lost in thought 'Could it be....? NOOO NONONONO NEVER!!.... but what if... STOP BEING SO ARROGANT!! Like he would find you attractive!!... but what if??? I mean... he probably doesn't think I'm disgusting... or else he would have touched my face... right?' I'm walking in circles again, slowly this time

'People used to do this all the time (y/n) don't be stupid, they always pretended to like you and be kind, but just ended up backstabbing you and making fun of you!!.... I know... but... they never touched me... even if they completely fooled me... they never touch me...' completely taken back from the situation I try to sneak back to our room, without success, as I step outside the bathroom door I walk into Akaashi

"Sorry!!" I quickly apologize "I didn't see, because of the dim light, bit instead of an answer he just looks at me, tilts his head, smiles and says 

"Wouldn't have guessed that you look good without make-up" then walks away, leaving me even more confused. 'I need to get back to my room, immediately!! What was that right now?!' I let out a silent scream of frustration and despair 'My head is going to explode!!"

I finally reach our room, my hand is already on the handle and I already feel relief, when I suddenly hear a small voice behind me...

"(y/n)-chan... I need to talk to you..." I turn around, Yamaguchi looks tiny even though he's taller than me, his red face could almost beat mine and his whole body is shaking

"Is something wrong??" I immediately turn to face him with worry in my voice "Did something happen??" he shakes his head "Then what is it?" 

He takes a deep breath, looks me straight in the eyes and blurts out... 

"I-I really LIKE YOU (Y/N)-chan"

My mind shuts down. 

-


	19. Fake it till you make it

"I really like you (y/n)-chan"

"W-what?" 

"I really like you...." you look speechless and since your not saying anything, Yamaguchi starts to regret what he just said 'I need to backtrack! I should've chosen a different time, she looks exhausted..' 

"Yes! I really.. like you as our manager!!" he quickly adds, he notices your face relaxing a bit "You always give your best to support us! I really... appreciate that!"

You let out a heavy sigh "Thank you Yamaguchi, I really needed these word right now" you give him a week smile, looking exhausted

"Did something happen?" he got curious by your wording

"I thought it did, but I think it was just me overthinking" your laughing to yourself "I was really off track today" you pad his shoulder "sleep tight and let the bed bugs bit you" with that you turn around and enter your room.

Yamaguchi actually feels relievd, he still wants to tell you, but he felt pressured to do so today by Tsukis comments, he will find another oppertunity.

-

Waking up the next morning I feel way better!! I'm making my bed when Kaori and Yukie the managers from Fukurodani approach me

"GIRL!! I need to talk to you!!" Kaori yells

"Why?" 

"We saw what happend yesterday!!" Yukie excitedly puts an arm around my shoulder

"What do you mean?"

"On your way to the bathroom, how Bokuto, Kuroo and Yamamoto put you on the spot!!" Kaori shakes her head in disappointment 

"Oh that, yeah they made fun off me" I try to pull away from Yukie, but she holds on tight

"Fun off you?? No way!! They were messing with you, seeing if you're an easy target!" she says looking like she's teaching me something

"Excactly!! I hate it when guys do that!" 

"Last weekend, when I talked to Kuroo alone he seemed fine..." I knowledge

"Typical... They just want to feel superior, especially around other guys, when our good looks intimidate them" Kaori theatricly winks a me 

Usually I would deny that compliment on the spot, but I want to hear what else they have to tell me and also, her perspective does make sense.... in a way

"But what should I have done differently?" 

“here some tips for you to follow. Rule number 1. never try to please a boy by changing yourself!! Rule Number 2. Let them come to you!! Rule number 3. and this is really important, if they try to embarrass you like yesterday, don't hesitate to turn the tables!!" Kaori explains to me 

"You girl, are selling yourself under value!!" Yukie

'I'm not believing a word that they're saying, but I also don't think that they're lying??'

"I saw them talking about you yesterday at dinner, they are definitely up to something..." Kaori strokes her invinsible beard

"So yo saw that too!? I thought I was being paranoid!!" I sigh from relieve

"Of corouse we saw!! It was super obvious!" Yukie asures me

"They see a weak link in you, even though I'm surprised they didn't go after Yachi first... she would be the obvious choice, since she's always on edge anyways....." Kaori ponders

"Listen, we know you struggle with confidence in yourself" Yuckie starts

"W- what how?" I want to know

"Please it was very obivious, remember last time? Your interaction with Kuroo?" she continues and I just admit it with a nod "so you have to fake it, till you make it! Understand??"

"I guess... but how do I fake something like that?..." 

"Easy! The next time they put you in such a situation you just...." they whisper me exactly what to do and I'm loving it!!

-

It's afternoon and I'm walking through the yard on my way to the gym, when I get the opportunity to try out what I was thought today. I hear Kuroo calling my name

"(y/n)-chan! Why don't you come over here for second?" he's waving and smiling, I return a fake smile and walk over 

"What can I do for you on this sunny day Kuroo?" I look at everyone standing with him, there is Kenma, Lev, Yamamoto and two guys from a team I don't know yet.

"You just left our conversation last night, so unpolite" he pouts his lips

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, but I it seems like I don't enjoy being put on the spot, especially by boys like you, that feel the need to impress their peers by all means" the other don't say anything and just watch the both of us, even Kenma keeps looking up from his phone

"I don't need to impress anyone" Kuroo looks around pleased with himself

"Alright whatever you wanna believe, just do me a favor and delete my number, I really don't have time get to now both of your personalities" with that I turn around and walk away, leaving the boys with wide open mouths and a new won respect for me.

"Kuroo... I think Tanaka was wrong about that Syndrom..."


	20. Peace of mind

The next day I didn't have any more encounters with them, so you think that I would be happy, but I just can't stop thinking that I've gone to far..  
Kaori and Yuckie keep institing that I am in the right, but I still feel like a bitch...  
‚Damn it!! I must seem so moody and rude.... by now they probably told everyone... should I apologize?...' I was lost in thought, giving out food at dinner  
„Some of everything please" Kuroo reaches out his empty plate. I take it and start pilling up food without saying anything   
„I think we're even now" he leans forward a bit and whispers „Didn't thought you had in'ya" he laughs „But that's alright with me... I like challenges" he takes his plate and walks away, I shigh from relief

This evening I spend with reading, some of the girls played truth or dare, but I wasn't ready for more drama. Drama always finds me somehow, so why should I go and create it myself. 

-

Today Is the last day of camp and I decided it would be drama free.  
I'm watching the boys play, they really had a lot of defeats this week, but it's all worth it if they can improve their techniques.   
„A lot of boys have shown interest in you this week" Shimizu smiles and slightly bumps her elbow against my side..  
„Mh... the only one that showed some interest was Kuroo, but he was also kind of mean to me"  
„Weird... I overheard Bokuto and Akaashi talk about you the other day..."  
„You know what? I'm not falling for drama anymore, if they did, that's cool, but I'm not gonna investigate no more!" and I stand by that.  
At lunch some first year from Ubugawa asks me if I could toss the ball for him and some people from other teams  
„Please our manager Eri-san is already busy..."  
„Sorry, but I'm also busy..." staying out of drama...  
After the afternoon practice, before dinner Kaori comes up to me,  
„Hey (y/n)-chan you should join us, we want to play a small prank on the boys!"  
„No thank you, I know better than to fall for something like this"  
So I stayed in our room that evening, wich was very calming. Yachi and Shimizu also stayed behind and we all were reading our books when it knocked on the door.   
„If anyone ask, I'm not hear!" I quickly jump behind a corner, before Yachi opens the door  
„Hey is (y/n) here?" a male voice asks  
„E-ehh... no not right now... she...ehm" Yachi looks over to me, I'm trying to gesture taking a walk outside „She went fishing"  
„Finishing? But there is no water source near by..." the voice replies „Would it be ok if I waited here for here to come back?"   
At this point I'm violently shaking my head and signaling big crosses with my arms  
„NOOOOOOO" I scream without sound  
„Sorry, but this is the girl's room, that won't be possible" Shimizu got up and closed the door, then she turns to me, „what is it with you and all these guys?"  
„I literally have NO idea!!" I try to explain myself „Back home, nobody EVER showed interest in me and at first I was convinced the guys are just being friendly, but... THIS week... I-I just don't know anymore..." I let my self plump onto my bed.  
„I told you back than at Interhigh, but I don't think that you believed me, maybe you do now..." Shimizu says without looking up from her book  
„I mean... I admit that I do feel more comfortable with my looks since I had that small make-over, but still!! This is ridiculous... don't you think?"   
„Why would that be ridiculous?" Yachi joins the conversation „I mean I saw Shimizu-San get 3 confessions only today... I also got ask for my number by a few guys... I think when Noya and Tanaka aren't around, that's not surprising"  
„She's right, you are just overthinking this or maybe you're not used to it, but in a closed space like this, with the boy/girl ratio being 20 to 1, that's to beexpected" Shimizu agrees with her  
„I guess you're right... I haven't thought about it that way..." I admit.   
This talk really cleared up my mind... ‚I don't have to think of myself as an ugly, unwanted person anymore.... but I'm also not special' that's a thought I can happily live with! 

-

The next morning arrives and we already packed all our stuff, we're saying our goodbyes to the others teams and I exchange numbers with Kaori and Yuckie, when Akaashi walks over to me, my heart drops  
„I thought you might need this" he smiles slightly and hands me a piece of paper, before turning around and walking away  
„See ya!!" I wave him goodbye and open the paper, it's his phone number!! I try my best not to smile like and Idiot. 

-

What you didn't know, is that Akaashi planed on doing, this the moment he saw how you didn't take shit from Kuroo on the first weekend, when he tried to ask for your number in front of a whole group.  
He also liked when you talked to him in the hallway, that one evening and how cute you look when you were sheering for your team.   
When he walked back after giving you his number, he past by a lot of open mouths and Bokuto who slapped his back and exclaimed   
„Why didn't you tell me you have a thing for (y/n)??"


	21. Finally

After we came back from Camp, we still had 2 weeks left before the spring tournament, the boys already said, they're gonna use it mostly for training obviously, but since they trained separate from each other, we girls had free time. I spend most of the time at home, recharging my social battery and trying to survive the summer heat. 

One evening, as the air starts to cool down a little, I decided to take my bike out for a ride. As I'm rolling down the street, I see a very familiar-looking redhead walking in the opposite direction. I haven't seen Tendou since he rejected me a few weeks ago.

I decide against stopping, I'm afraid it would be awkward, so I just smile and nod my head to greet him. He looks a bit startled at first, but then grins and waves. 'He looks very handsome in the light of the setting sun...' I get lost in thought for a second but then argue with myself 'You need to get over him... try to focus on the guy that ACTUALLY asked you out on a date...' 

That's right, two days after the camp I managed to build up the courage to text Akaashi and he immediately asked me to come visit him this weekend!! At first I was too shocked to agree, 'is he just asking me to visit as a friend?' was my immediate thought, but after I didn't answer he wrote 'In a date way, I know exactly what we could do!'

After that I agreed and also panicked, I called Yachi and Shimizu and they agreed to help me pick out an outfit, while also calming me down. "I can't believe someone asked me out!! Like actually asked me ou!! And he's solo handsome!!" I say on a facetime call with them

"I'm so happy for you (y/n)-san!!" Yachi yells through the phone

"Me too, especially, that you accepted it" Shimizu adds

-

It's Sunday and I'm super early, I have to catch the train at 7 am, since Akaashi lives a few hours away from me. I put on a matching set consisting of a pair of short and a crop top, both in light blue with roses embroidered on them. The shorts have wide cut, making them look almost like a skirt, while the top is form-fitted 'The color suits you (e/c) eyes the most' Shimizu had said and I trust her opinion to the fullest. To make the outfit seem a little more laid-back I pair is with normal white convers. After I put on some light make-up, as usual, I'm on my way.

-

I arrive around 10, I already see Akaashi waiting on the platform, he looks too good to be true... he's wearing dark denim shorts that end mid-thigh, a light-blue linen shirt, that's loosely tucked into his pants and has the top three bottoms unbuttoned. I have to catch my breath before walking out onto the station 

'I can't believe he's waiting for me...' as walk towards him he smiles and opens his arms 'A HUG??' I go along with it and his strong arm squeeze me for at least 5 seconds 'I'm in heaven, he smells sooo good' I even notice some girls glancing at me with envy!!

"I'm happy could make time to visit me," he says while letting go of me "I would also come to visit you, but with our training schedule it's hard"

"Don't worry about it! I have enough time on my hands" I grin "So you said you already made plans for us?"

He nods and picks up a basket, that I only now notice "So shall we?" he grabs my hand and start walking, 'I hope he doesn't notice how much that made me blush

To my surprise he takes us to another platform "We have to take a train to get there, I hope that's ok for you after you just spend a few hours on one" he looks at me with slight worry

"That's no problem at all! I like to watch the landscape, it's also ideal for daydreams" I giggle

After about 30 mins we arrive at our destination, walking off the train, a gentle breeze blows, giving a very welcome cooling. 

"Where are we?" I ask curiously

"You'll see" he just smiles while keeping his focus straight

After a 5 min. walk I can see our destination and at the same time realize why it's breezy... we are at the ocean!! 

-

You gasp and let go of his hand, jogging a few meters, before turning around with sparkling eyes "Akaashi!! This is amazing!!" making him blush, he got the idea when he heard you talking about your love for the ocean, during dinner with Kaori. You keep up the fast paste and he just watches you enjoying the scenery, the wind makes your (h/c) hair dance in the wind 'I would love to touch it' is his immediate thought. He looks at your outfit, it emphasizes your long legs and skinny waist, 'I also would really like to touch h-' but he can't continue his thought, because you suddenly turn around

"I haven't been at the ocean in forever, this means a lot to me" 

-

We finally arrive at the beach, taking off our shoes and walking closer to the water. There are a lot of people around, but we manage to find a good spot to sit down. Akaashi opens the basket and pulls out a blanket, also some food and drinks. He really went all out, having multiple kinds of fruit, candy and teas.

"If you want you can go ahead and test out the water, I'm setting everything up" he smiles and gives me a light push, but I'm not even hesitating, been though I should probably offer help, I just can't wait to get my feet into the refreshing water.

"THANK YOU" I yell while already running

-

As you're enjoying the water, you're not noticing Akaashi secretly taking pictures of you. He could have asked you, but then they wouldn' look as natural, he also wouldn't be able to take one while you were stretching... 'It's fiiiine' he soothes his conscious 'Everyone here at the beach saw it anyways' 

After a few minutes you start jogging back to him and he decides to risk it and also take pictures of that, 'I'm sending this one to Bokuto and Kuroo' he thinks and laughs, while pressing send. It's a picture of you smiling brightly as you're jogging towards him, your hair once again blowing in the wind and your eyes sparkling from joy.

-

My tummy growls and I decide to go back, as I'm getting closer I notice Akaashi pointing his phone at me 'Weird... oh it's probably because the sun darkens the screen'. I sit down on the blanket next to Akaashi

"It's so hot today" he complains, while taking off his shirt

I have to catch my breath, I'm used to it regarding the Karasunso guys, but for some reason this hits different, "Yes! Let's eat some fruit, that helps to cool down" I grab a piece of watermelon, glad I didn't stutter, 'I should try to sneak a picture.... naaaah that would we weird' 

We spend the next few hours eating, splashing in the water and talking, we have way more in common than I initially thought, we're both home-bodies, like art, TV-Shows and obviously Volleyball. The time, filled with laughter, fly by with what feels like a blink of an eye.

"I wished I could stay, to watch the sunset, but considering how long it takes to get home, I should be going now" I sigh watching the sky slowly turning orange

"There's always a next time" he gently smiles, only now that I look at him I notice the look in his eyes

'Wait is he... is he trying to kiss me??' my eyes widen as he leans towards me, I take a deep breath and also close my eyes... the kiss is very gentle, just like the first warm day in spring

I open my eyes again, his face is still just a few centimeters away from mine, his striking blue eyes stare right into my soul

"You have beautiful eyes (y/n)-chan" he leans back in, this time the kiss feels a little stronger, he puts one of his hands against my cheek and smiles, "Is this ok with you?"

The butterflies in my stomach seem to have made their way up to my mouth, because I'm not able to say a single word, so I just nod in agreement. Having my consent he pulls me closer to him, this time it feels like a real kiss, 'I don't ever want this to end' is the only thought I can form

After a short while he stops and gently pushes my head to his chest, he starts stroking my hair with one hand and putting his free arm around my waist, pulling me even closer. Unwillingly tears start to build up in my eyes... 'I've never felt so cared for before' I try my best to it back, but this emotion seems to be stronger than me, so I Burry my face in his chest and hug him as tightly as I can.

After sitting like this for a while he suddenly yells "YOUR TRAIN" I pull back shocked, my eyes are still a bit red from the tears that silently escaped them, "Is everything ok?? Did you cry?"

"It's nothing" I smile, he wants to add something, but I'm faster, "If we hurry I can still catch the last train!!" 

-

I did manage to catch the train, right before I want to walk in Akaashi one more pulled me close to him and kissed me, "I hope to see you again soon" were his last words, before I got on just before the doors closed. I sat at the window waving him goodbye, still feeling the adrenaline rush my body 'My first date AND my first kiss, I'm one lucky son off a gun" I smile to myself.

It's already dark, as I'm walking back home from the train station. I'm passing by a convenience store and decide to grab some snacks. After I'm done and want to walk away I hear a voice

"(y/n)-san?" I turn around, it's that guy I met a Karasunos game against Seijho at Interhigh 'Fuck what's his name again?? Take- no Takine- nooo... Takinoue!!' 

"Oh hello Takinoue-san" I greet him and slightly bow

"What are you doing around here? Did you get lost?" he slightly laughs

"I'm just on my way back home from the train station" I smile, he and the other guy seemed funny last time

"Do you live far from here? Should I escort you home? It's already dark" he suggests while taking a closer look at my outfit, he continues "and that outfit is-"

"New!!" I smile brightly, 'Maybe it would be better if he brought me home... he seems trustworthy' I'm debating with myself 'But it would probably give him inconveniences'

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to bother you" I bow again

"Oh don't worry!" he quickly says "I have scooter" he points to a two-wheeled vehicle

I take a suspicious look at it, it seems old "Is that safe?..."

"Yes, of course, you just have to hold on very tightly, then nothing can happen" he grins

"Well... if you say so..." I nod in agreement and walk towards the scooter. "Did you have a good day today?" I ask, "You look so happy" I copy his exited smile to match him

"Ahhhh, yes... I had a great day" he scratches the back of his head and sits down in front, I take a seat behind him, "You have to hold on" 

I get a bit closer to him and wrap my arms around his body, "If you want it to be safe, you need to come closer... closer... just a tiny bit closer" I follow his adjustments and am now as close as I can get, my body pressed against him

"You're sweating" I laugh "Even though the air is already cooled down a lot"

"Y-yeah" he also laughs, right as he's about to start the engine I hear someone scream

"Did you hear that?" I ask, losing my grip again

"No what do mean?" he looks at me irritated, I hear it again, this time clearer

"I know that voice" I get down from the scooter and slowly start walking in the direction of the voice

"W-wait!! Don't you want me to take you home?... Fuck..." he says, but I'm barely listening

I walk around the store and the voice starts getting clearer, 'I know that voice... It's... its's...' I take look around the corner "Yamaguchi!!" I loudly say, making the boy flinch and drop the ball he's holding

He turns around looking very perplexed "(y/n)-chan?? W-what are you doing here??"

-

Yamaguchi is frozen to the ground, completely shocked to see show up during his practice with Makoto Shimada, Takinoue also walks back around the corner

"Yusuke-kun? Didn't you already leave?" Makoto asks in surprise, before realizing the situation "I think you should leave NOW" he says with a stern look "(y/n)-san would you like to see how Yamaguchi improved?" he smiles at you

"Sure" you say happily, not noticing the look he is giving Takinoue behind your back, making him roll his eyes and leave.

Yamaguchi shows you his improved serve and you applause him "Amazing Guchi-chan!!" this makes his head turn a deep red, "I'm gonna leave now, it's already late" you wave goodbye, after you're around the corner Makoto turns to Yamaguchi

"So that's the girl?" he asks while wiggling his eyebrows

"E-e-ehm.." Yamaguchi stutters

"Seems like you need training in more than just volleyball" he laughs as bumps his fist against Yamaguchis shoulder


	22. Awkward

I feel like I didn't stop blushing since Saturday, today is Monday and I'm on my way to school, Yamaguchi texted me yesterday asking if I could throw some balls for him, Hinata and Kageyama and of course I agreed.  
As I arrive at the gym I already see Yamaguchi waiting, I wave and jog the last few meters „Good morning Yamaguchi-Chan!"  
He waves back, but before he can say anything, we hear loud screaming, Hinata and Kageyama are racing towards us, as usual they never stop amusing me

-

Because you unexpectedly showed up on Saturday, Yamaguchi couldn't hide his crush on you from Makoto, after that Makoto insisted on giving him advice.  
Following that advice, on Sunday he asked you to help him, Hinata and Kageyama on Monday, but he never actually asked Hinata and Kageyama to show up....  
His plan was to be alone with you, if you would ask where the others are, he would play dumb, but now he's standing here with you..... and Hinata and Kageyama... 

Completely out off breath the both look at you confused „Did you two also come this early to train?" Hinata asks

„What do mean?" you look confused „Didn't we agree on 10 am, yesterday?"

„We had no idea you were going to be here" Kageyama answers, we all look over to Yamaguchi, who started sweating like crazy

„Ahhhh" he says „So I heard from Tsukishima, who was told by Daichi, who knows from Noya that you planed on coming here at this time, today aaaaand that's why I... ask (y/n), if she could toss us the balls..." 

Kageyama and Hinata still look confused, but you speak up first „Ahhh that's why" you laugh „but why didn't you give the two a warning, you pat his shoulder

„I didn't think it mattered" Yamaguchi let's out a sigh

„Don't worry about it Yamaguchi!!" Hinata tries to cheer him up „That was great idea, we always need someone to toss us the balls!!"

Of course that's not the reason for Yamaguchi's sigh, his plan has failed once again.... ‚At least they didn't figure out why nobody but him knew about the joined training...'

-

After we trained for about 4 hours, I decided that a break was needed, of course Hinata and Kageyama didn't agree with that

„WE CAN'T" Hinata yells at my suggestion 

„He's right, we only have one week left to train" Kageyama agrees 

„You already trained 4 hours today without a break, we ALL gonna take a break now, if you want to or not!!" they want to say something, but I don't let them „We're gonna go eat something NOW, it's my treat", I smile and start walking away slowly.  
Yamaguchi immediately grabs his bag and follows me, the other two still hesitating I yell „NOW!!" and turn around to glare at them, this finally motivates them enough to quickly grab their stuff and follow us.

I decide to take them to the restaurant Suga showed me before, we have to take a bus for about 15 min. And as we're walking down the street Hinata suddenly yells, „JAPAN!!"   
We look at the direction he's pointing and I see Tendou standing on the other side of the street, he's talking with a familiar looking guy, who's also really tall and seems muscular.

„Do you know Satori-San, Hinata?" I ask surprised

„Who? No, that's over there is Ushijima Wakatoshi!!" he jumps up and down

‚Ahhh that's why that guys looks familiar, I've seen him at Tendous game and in a few magazines' I think and notice Tendou now looking over waving and smiling. I sigh and start crossing the street ‚Might as well say hi, now that he's right in front of me. The boys behind me start yelling and follow me like a bunch of scared ducklings.

„(y/n)-Chan~" Tendou greets me „It's always this street, isn't it?" he laughs

„That seems to be the case" I laugh and hesitate for a moment, but then add „Tendou-Chan~" in a sweet voice

„D-do you know him (y/n)-senpai?" Hinata jumps between the two of us

‚Why does he suddenly using honorifics?' I think, but then answer „Ah yes, you could say that we are Coffee-Mates" I grin „But I'm still confused, as to why you yelled japan... aren't you all Japanese??" I feel stupid asking that

Hinata's expression suddenly changed, he stares at Ushijima „THAT" he points at him „That's japan!!" 

„Why do I always have the unpleasant experience of running into you on the street..." Ushijiama says with a disgusted face and he, Hinata and Kageyama start a stare off.  
Tendou and I exchange surprised looks, while Yamaguchi is „hiding" behind me, even though he is taller.  
„How impolite of me" I try to break the tension „Nice to meet you Ushijima-san, my name is (l/n) (y/n)" I bow slightly 

He returns the bow „Nice too meet you, (y/n)-san"

„I think some more formal introductions are needed, I turn to Tendou, these are by boys, Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shōyō and Yamaguchi Tadashi" I smile

„Nice to meet you" Tendou says „Even though this is VERY awkward" he laughs and I join him, the others still have serious expressions 

„You're right" I agree „That's why we're leaving now" I wave, while simultaneously pushing the boys away

„We will beat you and go to nationals !!!" Hinata yells, making Ushijimas expression even darker and Tendou's mouth fall open

„Enough now!" I hiss and grab Hinata dragging him away, secretly proud that he stands up for himself and his team.

-

As I arrive at home that evening I check my phone to find a text from Akaashi  
„(y/n)-san~ still thinking about Saturday , hope to see you again soon!!~"

I answer „Heyyy!! Me too~ it was perfect~ I hope we can visit again soon! But with the tournament coming up, I will be tough..." - send

Akaashi: „Yes you're right... not a great timing.. will you sheer for me~~~

Answer: „Of course, as long you're not playing against Karasuno hahaha~"

Akaashi: „ :''(((... JK of course I respect that hahaha"

Answer: „You wouldn't have any other choice hahaha, anyway I'm going to bed now, good night~"

Akaashi: „Good night~~~"

I lay my phone down on my bed and let my self fall backwards into my pillow mountain, ‚Saturday really was everything I could've ever imagined my first date to be like...' I dwell, when suddenly the image of Tendou shoots into my head, I abruptly sit up straight ‚What was that about?? I try to understand my own mind

‚NONONONONOOOO!!!" I'm internally screaming ‚We went over this!! He is and I repeat myself is NOT interested in you!!' I start pacing around my room ‚Why? Why? I don't need to think abou Tendou any further!!! SO STOP IT!!' I order myself ‚You have real chance with Akaashi who is kind and smart and handsome AND actually interested in you!!' 

I stop in the middle of the room and put my face in my hands ‚You're right! You're right... I mean that feeling when he kissed me and held me was incredible, I can't argue with that!! I'm happy!! This is what happy feels like! THIS IS WHAT HAPPY FEELS LIKE.... I AM HAPPY!! THIS. IS. WHAT. HAPPY. FEELS. LIKE.....

..... right?'


	23. It be like that sometimes

It's Thursday, the team is taking a break from training when the topic falls on you, „Say did any of you hear anything from (y/n) the last few days?" Daichi asks  
„She massaged me on Tuesday that she isn't feeling well and that she's trying to get fit for this weekend" Noya says  
„It's still a bit weird though... she doesn't answer any of my texts and calls, did she answer you?" Suga asks, all the guys shake their head   
„The last time we saw her on Monday she seemed fine" Hinata notes  
„I might have an idea what happened..." Tanaka admits, scratching his head, all eyes immediately turn to him in expectation, „Well... on Tuesday morning Yamamoto send me this picture" he shows the others a picture of you from the beach running towards the person holding the camera „It's not cheeky or anything, that's why I didn't think anything bad of it- OUCH" Suga and Daichi simultaneously smack the back of his head  
„We already talked about how (y/n) isn't comfortable in her looks, so if a picture of her gets send around without her permission and she found out, it obviously would hurt her!!" Suga scolds Tanaka, leaving the others speechless at his empathy.  
„It's such a good picture though, can you send it to me?" Noya asks, earning an evil look from Suga „I'm just joking" he wasn't  
„How did Yamamoto get that picture anyways?" Hinata asks, everyone turns silent for a moment  
„Maybe... he knows one of her family members?" Kageyama purposes   
„Her family isn't from Japan though..." Yamaguchi corrects him  
„From whom did you get that picture of (y/n)?" Tanaka suddenly asks and the others notice that he called someone „Alright!! You better figure it out or else I will never let you take another look at our managers ever again, bye" he hangs up and turns to the others, „Yamamoto says that he got it from Kuroo and he apparently got it from someone from Fukurodani..."

-

All the while I'm laying in bed not knowing anything about the picture, I stayed at home, because my feelings have been driving me insane!! I need some alone time to organize my thoughts, ‚Fact is, I like Akaashi, he is smart, kind, handsome and interested in me' I had this conversation with myself at least 1000 times already ‚But Fact is also, that the thought of Tendou makes me blush uncontrollably... DAMN IT' I'm getting nowhere, there needs to be logical solution for this!! I sit down at my desk and write everything down, ‚Ok everything point to me stop being dumb and just be happy with Akaashi!!' I take my phone and type „Hey!! Sorry for not answering, had a lot to do, still looking forward to meeting you!!", with the massage typed I freeze ‚SHIT!! Just send it!! Just do it!! It makes sense!!' I delete it again, as my doorbell rings. I walk over and open it, in front of me I see Suga, Noya, Tanaka and Yamaguchi.  
„We know what's up" Suga says with a serious face

„You-you do?? How?? I didn't tell anyone??" I back away as all of them come in and close door behind them

„I'm so sorry (y/n)-chan!! If I had known how this would effect you, I would've act sooner!!" Noya says

„That's nice of you, but I don't think you... could help me with that.." I state confused 

„I'm gonna punch them the next time I see them!! Doing something like that to our sweet (y/n)!!" he dramatically hugs me, I return the hug, „Please don't punch them, it's not heir fault" I say laughing 

„What do you mean, of course it is!!" Yamaguchi says in a very unusual loud voice „They need to ask for permission before sending fotos of others!!" he looks taller then usual, „In general I mean" he adds

„What Fotos??" I let go of Noya and take a step back crossing my arms 

„The foto... of you.. taken on the beach, you know the one that got send around by someone... without your permission?" Suga says with hesitation „That's the reason you're feeling down isn't it?" they all get really quiet, when they see my shocked expression, realizing what just happened 

I exhale heavily and start laughing hysterically, the boys exchange confused looks, as I take the list I made earlier and tear it apart, „Come with me, I think I want to tell you something".  
We all sit down in my bedroom and I explain how I went on a date with Akaashi on the weekend, that he's the person who took the picture and how I've been feeling confused, „I just didn't know if I really like him like that or if I just liked that he likes me, that he's the first boy that likes me..." I leave out the part about Tendou completely „I've been wracking my brain, every aspect told me to date him, but now that you showed me this picture, I know... that I didn't genuinely liked him"   
„Soooo it was good that he send around that picture without your permission?" Tanaka asks after I finish talking  
„No, I really dislike that, I feel uncomfortable , but... at least now I can break it off, without sounding like crazy person, that can't make up their mind, if their life depended on it" I laugh, the boys seem relieved that they did't act wrong, all except Yamaguchi. 

-

Later that evening after the guys left I text Akaashi, I just send him the picture of me, that I got from Tanaka, together with a questionmark.  
A few minutes later a response: „I'm sorry!! I just wanted to show Bokuto and Kuroo this beautiful picture of you...."

„So you admit that you made a mistake, thank you... I'm still think we should leave it by that one date..."

„Why? Don't you accept my apology? :'(„

„I do expect it and the date was amazing... but I just don't have romantically feelings for you... sorry :((„

„I guess there is nothing we can do about that... the picture told you didn't it?... Well... thank you for the wonderful day anyways.. :')"

„NO!! Thank you!! It was still very special for me, even though I don't like you that way... also thank you for the kiss hahaha, I did enjoy that"

„Hahahaha, me too, I'm glad you don't regret it >.


	24. Not over it

It's early in the morning on Saturday and I'm on my way to school. The sun isn't completely up yet, but it's already really warm ‚Gosh I hate the summer' I sigh „I know, because same" I hear Tsukishima's voice behind me. „Good morning" I greet him and slow down until he catches up. „Morning" he mumbles. I never really talked to him before, he seems very distant and I'm not really the person to break through someone's shell. „Did you take care of your situation?" he suddenly asks without looking at me.   
„What situation?" I ask a bit confused.   
„About that foto" he gives me a side eye and quickly adds „Tanaka spoke about it at practice... annoying"  
„Aahhh that situation" seems like everyone knows „Yeah I took care of it"  
Tsukishima just nods in agreement, but I could swear I saw a slight smile. For the rest of the way neither of us said anything. 

-

Me and Yachi are watching the from the audience, while Shimizu joined the Coach Ukai and Tanaka-sensei. The first game went really well, the opposing team seemed really unbothered until the end, but it was already to late then and Karasuno won. I hug Yachi in excitement and we quickly run down to meet the others.   
„Amazing!! Good Job!!" we give the team high-fives   
„Who's our next opponent?" Yachi asks  
„Kugugawa-High" Shimizu answers her „They have a really tall player" she nods in the direction of a Team I assume to be Kugugawa. I count about 15 Guys, but one is impossible to overlook, a guy that seems to be at least 1,95 m tall.  
Yachi also sees him and squeaks „Don't worry!!" I turn around and grab her shoulders „Our boys will beat them" 

And my words would proof to be true. In the beginning of the match Karasuno had a few problems, but once they accosted to his height they found a strategy to go against it. In the end Karasuno won within two sets and with that the opportunity to play again in October in the Prefecture Spring Interhigh Qualifier. On the way back everyone fell asleep except me, I stared out the window the whole ride, even though I did feels better after ending things with Akaashi, I still had a slight heartache. One name just won't leave my head „Tendou". I take out my phone and google ‚How to get over someone?'  
The search shows me an article from „GirlyTeenz" I roll my eyes, but eventually click on it.   
Step 1: Why do you want to forget that person?   
‚Mh... well, he rejected me already and I need to get over that"  
Step 2: What do you like about that person anyways?  
I recall all the times I met him before ‚Well he's funny, he had the patience to talk to me again after I ran away, he seems kind and he's good looking... also... I don't really know how to put it.... but I feel like we're alike, in some way' I sigh and read the next part.  
Step 3: Avoidance and Distraction!!!  
‚Great... I already tried that... didn't really work out' I keep on reading anyways  
„If you can't forget them now, you will eventually!!! The heart doesn't hold on forever, so if you can avoid them at all costs!! Meanwhile try dating, it will be hard at first, but again the heart is bound to change!" with that paragraph I close my phone again and close my eyes, I don't want to start crying in front of others...


	25. Karasuno’s boys

„Kageyama did what!?" I choke on my lunch from laughing   
„Good thing he wasn't caught" Shimizu adds while hitting my back to help me breath again  
„Yeah he was so surprised that I recognized him, anyone from Aobajohsei would've got suspicious, seeing that hat and sunglasses" Yachi still looks worried  
„Well it is what is" I think I'm the only one finds it funny that Kageyama was spying on our possible opponent for the upcoming tournament. There are still about 2 month left and after the trainings camp and the first two matches, everything seems to be back to normal. During the week we have school and training in the afternoon and for the next few weeks we got the weekend off. The last three weeks went by eventless, I didn't think that would change until the tournament comes up, but oh boy was I wrong...

„Ugh I hate English homework!!" class just ended and Noya and I are are packing our bags „I'm in Japan, everyone speaks japanese, why do I need to learn this?" he keeps complaining   
„There are a lot of reasons, if you want to travel the world for example, English is indispensable" I try to lift him up  
„That's easy for you to say" he pouts and mumbles   
„I also had to learn it at one point" I laugh and ruffle through his hair, I walk towards the door not noticing him blushing.  
He quickly catches up to me and together we make our way to the gym. This sunny day, this light breeze that's blowing through my hair and walking next to Noya reminds me of my first day here, when he was the first person to talk to me and show me around. We're walking past a big tree and I try try to take in the soothing sound off the wind shaking the leafs, I haven't felt this peaceful in a while. I grab Noya's shoulder to get his attention „You go ahead, I need two minutes" I tell him before walking back to the tree and sitting down in it's shadow. As I see Noya walking around the corner I close my eyes, no thoughts... head empty, but a notification from my phone disturbs the moment. I pick at from my pocket and see that it's a notification from Kaori, I've been constantly updating her and Yuckie because I need constant guidance and they love the tea.   
Yesterday I admitted the whole situation with Tendou to them, they're the first one's to know about this. They're answer was honest, but not what I wanted to hear, since they gave me the same advice as the online article. „Move on and distract yourself".  
I open her message and just like that she pushes me into yet another situation I didn't even considered before.  
„Hey (y/n)! About our conversation yesterday, you said you don't know how to distract yourself, but why don't you ask someone from your team out? Let us know how it goes :p - Kaori"  
‚Someone from my team?! I never really thought about that... Can I even do that??' my thoughts run wild and I notice how I start to spiral again, so I close my eyes lift my hand and slap myself as hard as I can. „Ouch..." I rub my cheek, definitely not a good method, but it did work. ‚Completely rational... I could... maybe do that... but if my feelings don't change, I could end up hurting someone's feelings and that's the last thing I want...' 

-

Little did you know that wouldn't be necessary. While you are weighing the pros and cons, some off the boys have a similar conversation in the locker room.  
„I'm still playing on doing it" Yamaguchi is defending himself against Tsukishima, when Noya walks in  
„Doing what?" he asks  
„Asking out (y/n) on a date" Tsukishima answers him  
„TSUKI" Yamaguchi panicks   
„WHAT?!" Noya grabs Yamaguchi's shoulders „WHEN?? You can't!!"  
„Why not?"  
„Because.... ehem... she- she's older than you!" Noya says with triumph   
„And why would that matter?" Tsukishima surprisingly asks „It's only one year"  
„But well..." Noya struggles to find another reason „OH! Girls NEVER like guys that are younger than them"  
„You are also a few month younger than her" Tsukishima argues again  
„But we are born in the same year" Noya crosses his arms in front of his chest  
„Whatever" Tsukishima leaves the room, Yamaguchi tries to follow but Noya stops him  
„Yamaguchi, you seriously can't" he tries to seem tall „Just think about what Suga said! We shouldn't mess with her self image... or something like that"  
„I did say that last month" they spin around, Suga came into the room without them noticing „But the situation is a lot different now, considering that she went on a date"  
„Exactly" Yamaguchi seems to have some of his confidence back  
„Buuuut" Suga adds „You still can't ask her out on a date"  
„Why not?" Noya and Yamaguchi say in union   
„Well it's simple actually" Suga suddenly had an unusual mischievous look in his eyes „You can't ask her out, because I'm already going to that"  
Noya and Yamaguchi are left speechless for a moment, Noya finds his words first „Well, not if I'm quicker"   
The three of them exchange looks and are about to have a race when they soundly hear someone loudly clear their throat.  
Daichi is standing in the door, arms crossed „Firstly " he lifts a finger „She isn't a trophy you can win with race, secondly you don't know if she would say yes to the first one OR any of you and lastly, if you all ask at the same time, you will probably melt her brain" silence fills the room  
„You're right Suga admits „I almost got carried away" the other two nod in agreement  
„But if we don't want to treat her like a trophy and we can't ask her at the same time... how can we ask her?" Noya asks  
„Well that is not my problem" Daichi laughs and walks away, leaving the three standing there dumbfounded


	26. No need to run

During practice my mind kept wandering off, so it caught me by surprise when coach Ukai called it a day. I was putting away the last few balls as Yamaguchi, Suga and Noya approached me. 

"You can go home" I nod towards the door "The others also already left, I will clean up the rest"

"We wanted to ask you something," Yamaguchi says looking at the floor

"Sure, what's up?" I turn to face them

"So...." Noya starts "You went on a date with Akaashi a few weeks ago..."

"Yes...." I give them a suspicious look "And what about it?"

"Well..." Suga continuous "After that day we three talked and we noticed, that we all really grew to like you"

"And we thought" Yamaguchi suddenly speaks up "that maybe you would like to go on a date with one of us" he turns red like Tendous hair 

I open my mouth to answer, but Noya is faster "Before you say anything!! There is absolutely no pressure"

"Of course not!" Suga agrees with him "we just thought it would only be fair to you, if we played with open cards, that's why we're asking you like this" 

"One question. Did you talk to Kaori?" I ask

They all shake their heads. I turn around and squat down, hugging my legs. 'Ok (y/n) keep calm!!' I take a deep breath 

'Are they pulling a prank on me?!' 

'Nono... Suga would NEVER do this!!'

'But what else could it be?! Can I... believe them??'

'I don't know... I mean... Noya is very open about stuff like this and Suga wouldn't joke about this... but what about Yamaguchi?"'

'But can I trust my opinion of them?? What if I judged them wrong??'

'No... I don't think that's the case.' 

'But what if I run into Tendou during a date with someone else??' 

'That name again...' 

I now realize 3 fundamental truths at the same time

1\. I don't just want any boyfriend, I want to get to know Tendou.

2\. By denying that, I'm only hurting

3\. "Distracting" myself potentially hurts others around me 

Conclusion:

I take a deep breath and stand up to face them again. My legs are heavy and my palms are sweaty, this next step won't be easy, but nothing ever really is...

"I'm sorry... but I can't... I already like someone else" I pause and wait for their reactions. For a moment it's completely silent, but then Suga takes the word

"It's ok, there is nothing anyone can do about that" he gives me a weak smile 

"I will ask you again in a month or so" Noya forces himself to laugh. I feel a bit of relief, but then I turn and see Yamaguchi's face and he looks helpless. With one look I ask the other two to give us a minute alone, they immediately understand and leave.

"Yamaguchi?" I approach him with a gentle voice. He's looking at the floor and his hair is covering his face, but on his cheeks I can see tears rolling down. I gently hug him, laying one hand on his head. He starts sobbing quietly, but returns the hug and lets his forehead fall onto my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper while stroking his hair. We keep standing like this for a few minutes until he slowly takes a step back. He uses his shirt to wipe some of his tears, his lips are pouty and I feel horrible and guilty.

"Can I know who it is?" he suddenly asks

This takes me by surprise "Ehm... you don't really know him, it's that redhead from Shiratorizawa, but I ask you not to tell anyone"

Yamaguchi is quiet for a moment before he asks again "Are you in a relationship?" 

I shake my head "No... he rejected me a few months back" I admit

Yamaguchi's eyes widen "If that's the case, can't you give me a chance??"

"Yamaguchi..."

"Please!! Just a chance..." he slightly tears up again, already knowing what I will answer

"I'm sorry, but I can't just turn off those feelings... believe me... I tried..." he nods

"Can we be friends then?" 

"Of course!! I mean we already are friends! Wasn't that clear?" I ask surprised

"Can we better friends then you and Suga?"

I sigh and have to laugh a bit "Yeah, sure, if that makes you feel better"

He starts smiling again "Even better friends then you and Noya??"

I stare at him a bit amused "Me and Noya know each other since day one, we spent all day together in class and..." I pause and sigh again "a tie is the most I can offer you"

"Deal!!" he reaches out his hand and I shake it

"As a good friend" he continuous "What are you going to do now? I mean regarding that Tomato?"

I hesitate, but quickly realize that this seems to be his coping mechanism "I don't know yet... I only figured out my feelings... a short while ago" 

"If you ever need help with that, tell me!!" I nod and with that he turns around leaves.

I finish up and also make my way home, promising myself to talk to Suga and Noya again the next day. Even though I feel a bit guilty, I also feel like I'm finally on the right track. A few months ago, a situation like this would've been a disaster, I finally feel like I'm making some progress.

-

I was a bit anxious about the next day, but everything went well. First I talked to Suga "It's fine really" he smiles "I just thought and still think you're very kind and good-looking, so I at least wanted to give it a shot" 

Noya was even more easy-going "You act like I Kiyoko didn't reject me like a thousand times already" he laughs "I will still brag with you in front of others teams"

"If you think I'm worth to brag about, do what you want"

"I do" he stands up and walks over to my desk, "Now... as friends, can we take a selfie?"

"Ehm... sure? I mean you were my best friend before yesterday, we could've hundreds of pictures by now" I laugh, but Noya seems surprised 

"I'm your best friend?" 

"I mean y-yes" I turn red "Don't worry!! I know Tanaka is your best friend!! I know that!!"

"Say cheese" he pulls me into the frame and takes a selfie "You are both my best friends" he smiles and I feel relieved

"Wait let's take another one, I look stupid in that one!!"

"You wish!!" he quickly turns around "You look super flustered, I'm sending this one to Yamamoto!!" he puts on an evil laugh

"NOYA"


	27. One side of the story

It's early September and the weather is finally starting to cool down a bit. 2 weeks have past since I made the decision to tell some of he boys that I have a crush on someone from another school, but only Yamaguchi knows exactly who it is and I planned on keeping it that way. Well at least I thought so, because one day after school, Yachi and Shimizu took me aside and convinced me to tell them. Turns out that was a very good decision, since then we went to the Cafe' 3 times already, sadly without any success.

Today we plan to go again, but for now I have to suffer through math class first.   
„Tsk, (y/n)" Noya grabs my attention and gives me a folded piece of paper. It reads „I think I know now who your crush is!!"  
I sigh and throw the paper at his back, this is not the first time he tried to guess. The first few times I just laughed it off, but his claims start to get more and more ridiculous every time. Noya turns around and playfully winks at me. I just hope that he never finds out, because I honestly don't know if he would try to work against me.   
Finally the bell rings, I quickly leave the classroom but Noya is faster „I think I really know this time!!" he keeps me from walking. I roll my eyes „This is the last one of your theories that I'm gonna listen to"  
He smiles, but then suddenly has a serious expression „Ok I've been thinking, the reason why you won't tell me is probably that it's weird or even forbidden"   
I raise one eyebrow but he just continues „So I really hope this isn't true, but... is your crush coach Ukai?"   
„You know the coach is very handsome with his blonde hair, his piercings and authority" I reply   
Noya stares at me blankly.  
„I'm kidding!!" I start laughing „I mean, those things are true, but he is definitely to old for me" I start walking away, but that boy catches up immediately.

„Then why won't you tell me who it is? Two weeks ago you told me that we're best friends"

„And that is true! The thing is that I have the slight fear that you will try to sabotage me once you know"

„Why would you think that?!"

„Well first off all, you and Tanaka keep every guy in a 50 meter radius away from Yachi, Shimizu and me"

„That's because we don't want them to bother you" he pouts

„You're sure about that?"

It's silent for a moment, but then he slowly nods „Maybe you're right, but this is a different situation! You told me that you have a crush on someone, so he wouldn't... bother you" 

I stay silent so he keeps talking „You know where I'm coming from? I promise I won't interfere, I know that would hurt you. So what do you think?"

„Give me a moment please" I turn around. His arguments make sense, but I'm still unsure.

„Alright, but Nishinoya" I lean down to be on his eye level „If you tell A SOUL, you're dead meat" 

„Don't worry!!" he smiles brightly „You can count on me!! Now... who is it??"

„His name is Tendou" I give in 

„I have no idea who that is"

„Well figure it out" I laugh „I have to go now, I'm already late already" with that I leave him standing.

—

„Sorry that I'm late" I join Yachi and Shimizu out of breath „I just told Noya about Tendou"

„You did what?!" Yachi screams „Out of all people why Noya? He doesn't seem like the kind to keep a secret „

„I'm also unsure about your decision" Shimizu admits

„Don't worry you guys, I trust Noya... besides, he still has to figure out who he is first" I giggle „I only told him his first name"

—

Like usual around noon the Cafe' is crowded, but we managed to get a table from where we have a good view of the door.  
I don't expect to meet Tendou here anymore, I haven't met him here for over a month. Then suddenly in the middle of our conversation, Yachi starts slapping my arm.  
„(y/n) look!! Is that him?!"   
My heart starts pumping like crazy and I slowly turn around to get a look. I quietly gasp and turn back around „It's him" I nod.  
„I don't think he saw you, he hasn't looked in this direction yet" Shimizu tells me  
I look again and see that he's already paying „What do I do now?" panic starts to grow in me. I'm to scared to just approach him, but the thought of him leaving again for weeks is also tearing me apart.  
„Just go and order another coffee" Shimizu pushes me to go.  
I stand up and slowly walk over to get in line, just as I arrive he turns around, our eyes meet.  
„Long time no see" I greet him  
„Y-yeah it's been a while" he smiles and stares at me with his huge eyes „So how have you been?"   
I want to answer but get interrupted by the girl working behind the counter „Your order please" I turn around again, but before I can say anything Tendou is already leaving „Don't worry, see you you around" he waves and walks out the door.  
„Can I take your order please" the girl asks again, but I excuse myself and walk back to our table.  
„Are you ok? What did he say?" Yachi immediately wants to now.  
„We got interrupted and he left before I could ask him to wait"   
„Don't worry... there's always a next time" Shimizu tries to lift me up. I just nod, worrying that ‚next time' won't come soon.


	28. The universe‘s irony

I‘m sitting alone at lunch, Noya went to hang out with Tanaka, but I didn‘t feel like joining them. I‘m still trying to figure out a way to meet Tendou. I dropped the idea of meeting him at the cafe, it‘s just too unlikely and I don‘t have enough money to go there everyday. I could wait until the start of the spring tournament, but that is still 7 weeks away and I have no guarantee that Shiratorizawa will play on the same days as us. I stand up and are about to leave the room, when suddenly a unknown third year walks in. He walks to the front of the class and tries to get everyone’s attention by clearing his throat.  
„If you could give me a minute of your time that would be great“ the room goes quiet „Thank you“ he continues „My name is Ito Akihiro, I‘m in class 3-C and I‘m the president of the school newspaper. Recently we had some trouble with our deadlines wich is why we we‘re looking for a new team of journalists.“  
This doesn’t seem to be my cup of tea so I walk out the door, but immediately jump back in as I hear the boy say something about Shiratorizawa „Excuse me, could you please repeat your last sentence?“ I ask.  
He sighs, but nods „A lot of sports tournaments are coming up and we would need the new team to drive to Shiratorizawa to interview their sports teams. So if you‘re interested you can submit an application in form of a newsletter until Friday. That would be all.“ he walks out the room again.  
‚This is it!! The chance to visit Tendou‘s school and maybe even interview him!!‘ I immediately sit down at my desk again and start brainstorming ideas for my article.

-

„I just don‘t have any good ideas“ I‘m sitting in front off the gym the next day complaining to Yachi „and only have until tomorrow to submit something“  
„I‘m sure you can think of something... maybe you write something about your home country?“  
„Thank you, but I don‘t really think that‘s relevant enough for a Japanese Highschool Newspaper, I need something interesting or exciting“  
„Just make something up“ Noya suddenly joins the conversation „I do that all the time with my homework“  
„And how does that work out for you?“ Yachi shakes her head „I don‘t think that‘s a good idea (y/n)“  
But I already started writing down ideas „Thanks Noya!! Don‘t worry Yachi, it‘s just ONE small lie. I‘m usually a very honest person.“   
The next day I‘m confidently walking into the newspaper’s club room. The desk look exactly like mine at home, completely cluttered with used paper, all sorts of markers and books. At the front I see a bigger desk with a laptop and several old newspapers wich seem to be from different countries, so I walk over there to take a closer look.  
„Can I help you?“ I twirl around, the boy that visited our class the other day comes up behind me and sits down at the desk.  
„Sorry that the room is such a mess, I would say it‘s unusual, but that would be lie“ he laughs a little.  
„Don‘t worry about it“ I return his smile „where are the other members of the club?“ I look around the empty room.  
„Oh we‘re only 5 people and 3 off us have an important exam tomorrow, so they‘re studying right now. Me and Kiko are trying to keep everything in check, but it‘s not easy doing that much work. So if you have a question go ahead, I need to finish this article:“  
I clench my own paper behind my back ‚Should I really give it to him? It turned out amazing, but if he looks up any of the „facts“ I used, he might think I’m trying to trick him‘  
„You seem to be very committed to the newspaper, wouldn’t it be easier to publish it once a month instead of once a week?“  
He scratches his head „probably, but then we couldn’t cover every story, there is to much happening each week“  
I take a deep breath and pull out my paper, but instead of handing it to the boy I rip it apart and throw it into the trash can net to the desk. He just looks at me in confusion.  
„Listen I want to apply for the new journalist team, how are my chances?“  
„You‘re in“  
I don‘t reply out of confusion. He looks me up and down and adds „You will give the club a better image, also you‘re the only one that applied“  
„I‘m the only one?“  
„Yeah, why do you think I‘m the only one here right now and why I had to walk around each classroom to ask people to join? Our club isn‘t popular, also you‘re pretty so maybe that will help the general interest.“ he shrugs „Now if you don‘t mind, I have to get back to work. You and Kiko will do the interviews at Shiratorizawa next tuesday.“  
„Thank you!!“ I smile and leave the room   
‚That went better than expected‘

-

The new week starts and it‘s finally tuesday. I jumped out of bed this morning and hurried to school, even though me Kiko are leaving after the first period I didn’t want to be late and possibly anger my teacher. Math feels especially long today, but finally at 10 am the bell rings allowing me rush out of the classroom.   
We take the bus, since Kiko doesn’t own a bike. It‘s a 15 minute drive, but finally we approach the school grounds I audibly gasp.   
‚It‘s huge!!‘ I can count at least 7 buildings from the bus windows alone and the entrance has it‘s own driveway, with a green patch in the middle and big letters spelling the schools name.  
We walk up the main stairs, as I look around in awe I notice that Kiko doesn’t seem as impressed. „Did you visit the school before?“ I ask.  
„No, but a similar one when I visited my cousins in Tokyo“  
„No idea how we‘re supposed to find anything here really“ but Kiko is already working on the problem.  
She approaches a student „Excuse me, we are journalists from Karasuno, we are here to do an interview with some of your sport teams, could you point us in the right direction?“  
„Sure, you can either walk straight through the school grounds or you walk around and take the eastern entrance wich will lead you directly to the sports district“ I mouth falls open ‚the eastern entrance? The sport DISTRICT??‘  
„Thank you!! Come on (y/n) we walk over the grounds so we can some more cool stuff“

As we walk past an pumpkin patch suddenly a realization hits me ‚If we don‘t interview the volleyball team or Tendou isn‘t there, chances are really low that I will meet him in this huge building complex‘   
„You see that?“ Kiko points to a large curved building „that‘s probably the music hall where the school bands and orchestras do concerts“ I nod in return.  
„Seems like we‘re getting close“ I point to group of girls all dressed in athletic clothes.

-

After we interviewed two guys from the football club and a girl from the hockey team I notice a guy wearing the volleyball shirt walking into the gym with number 7.  
„Alright next up is the boys tennis club and then we should back home, I still have to finish a newsletter for next weeks paper“ Kiko tells me  
‚Oh No!! The tennis club is located on a tennis court outside of gym 2‘   
„Why don‘t you go ahead? I have to use the toilet real quick“ I smile as I‘m already walking away, but Kiko doesn’t seem to mind and after I watched her walk around the corner I start sprinting towards gym 7.

„Hello?“ I slowly walk in frantically looking around.  
„Sorry can I help you?“ the boy I saw enter approaches me with a suspicious look. He‘s tall with dark hair and weird looking bangs „You don‘t go to this school, what are you doing here?“  
„GOSHIKI!! Don‘t be so rude!!“ another guy with weird bangs, but light hair walks over.  
„It‘s fine“ I quickly say „He‘s right, I‘m a student from Karasuno, we got this permission sheet to do some interviews with the sports teams from your school“ I hand the smaller boy the piece of paper.  
„See, you don‘t have to be so suspicious of everyone, apologize!“ he orders the other one  
„imsorryforbeingrude“ he mumbles and turns a bright shade of red  
‚That‘s kind of adorable ‚  
„I‘m Shirabu and this is Goshiki, we‘re part of the volleyball team“  
„Nice to meet you, I‘m (y/n)“ I look around once more, but Tendou is nowhere to be seen „Do you have practice now?“  
„No we‘re just practicing on our own, you see I‘m becoming the next ace“ Goshiki proudly says  
„You need to get way better if you ever want to be as good as Ushijima“ Shirabu nags him.  
„So are you going to interview me?“ Goshiki asks  
„Well I‘m supposed to interview the tennis team, but I will make an exception, because you‘re adorable“ I grin.

After I asked them a few questions I thank them and start hurrying back, towards the tennis court. ‚I hope Kiko won‘t be mad that she had to the whole interview by herself‘  
As I get closer I can hear here asking a question, but not one of the last ones, but the third one we usually ask. I don‘t say anything until the interview is over.  
„Sorry it took me so long“ I apologize   
„Don‘t worry about it, I just started when you joined me“ she reassures me.  
„Wait, why though? I took me a good 10 minutes“  
„Oh that‘s the good news!! As I walked pasted a volleyball player, he asked me what I‘m up to so I took the chance and did a short interview with him.“ She smiles „So we even got one more out off today“  
I freeze. „Tell me, what did the guy look like?“   
„Don‘t worry, it wasn‘t the famous ace, he had red hair and the number 5 if I remember correctly“  
I start walking again ‚Should I come up with a lie to walk back? But what if he didn‘t even joined the others in the gym and went elsewhere? That would be horrible, Kiko would find out that I interviewed them and lied regarding the toilet‘  
We approach the exit as I get one last idea how to stay a little longer.  
„Hey Kiko!! Isn‘t that a swimming pool over there?“ I point towards a building with a glass ceiling „Wouldn’t it be awesome to interview someone from the swimming club? We only have ball sports?“  
„You‘re right... that does seem a little monotonous... alright let‘s it!“

Inside the building we find a huge swimming pool, big enough for the boys and girls team to practice simultaneously. Right as we walk in Kiko approaches the first person near her, a guy standing at the edge of the pool. She asks him for an interview and he agrees.   
As Kiko is questioning him, I‘m still trying to come up with a way to elongate our stay at this school. I watch the water softly plush against the rims, as I get an idea again. ‚I know what I have to do, but I don‘t know if I have the strength to it‘  
I hear Kiko finishing up with the last question, it‘s now or never.  
I take a step backwards to make it look like I slipped and plunge into the cold water.  
„(Y/N)“ I hear Kiko scream, I push myself off the ground and take her head to get back out off the pool.   
„What happened?? Did you slip on the wet floor?“ I nod  
„Sorry“   
„No need to apologize, it wasn’t your fault“  
‚If you only knew‘  
A girl that witnessed the situation comes over and hands me a bathrobe „I have some spare clothes at my dorm, if you come with me I can give it to you“ she offers.  
„I think you should go“ Kiko tells me „Go get changed, I’ll wait for you at the main entrance“

Me and the girl walked across the campus for about 5 minutes when she suddenly points to a three storage building, with 6 windows on each side of the door. „That‘s my dorm“  
„Do all students live here? It seems a bit small“  
„Oh no, only the first year girls“ she leads me inside  
‚So I won‘t meet Tendou here either...‘

After I changed I thank the girl and promised her to return the clothes cleaned the following week.  
„You don‘t have to, it‘s fine really“  
„It‘s the least I can do!!“ so we exchanged phone numbers.  
As I walk back to meet up with Kiko I start to feel bad for all my lies and for keeping her away from her work, so I call a taxi, that will definitely cost me my food money for the whole week.  
„You‘re back!! Are you ok?“ she walks towards me.  
„Yeah, sorry for the wait“

We climb into the taxi and just as we drive off I see Red walking up the stairs.... with cake and a coffee from our Cafe in his hands...


End file.
